Endless Waltz: The Great Return
by Shadow Fox2
Summary: The sequel to Gundam Wing: Go, Fight, Win and Where were you when the world stopped turning.
1. He's Back

Ladies and Gentlemen lets get ready to rumble! The sequel to " Where you when the world stopped turning" And " Gundam Wing: Go, Fight, Win" I present " Endless Waltz: The Great Return" I do not own Gundam Wing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Is the dimension machine up and running?" shouted a voice from the shadows.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Yes, Sir Mr. Barton." Said the solider that was typing away on a computer. The room was filler with computers and uniformed men. In front of the computers was glass wall and behind a machine (Think the SG-1).  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Is that machine running?" Said a child like voice in the shadows.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Yes mama!" shouted the same solider. " All systems green!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Green!" shouted the group of soldiers.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Connecting, go!" shouted the solider as he pressed a green button. A computer like voice said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" All personal that are in area 635, exit immediately." People in lab coats ran out of the room. The machine was glowing a bright white for a few seconds and 2 dark figures appeared from the light it one looked like an adult man walking out of the eerie light and the other they couldn't tell.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Well Mariama, lets greet your guest." Said Dekim Barton as he walked out of the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Coming!" said Mariemaia followed willing as she ran behind him.  
  
  
  
  
  
They entered the room where the machine was still glowing but not as badly. The two figures stood still looking at the duo. People in Lab coats were running back and forth shuffling paper on their clipboards. Dekim and Mariemaia walked up the platform, and Dekim extended his hand to the adult figure and said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Welcome back Mr. Bin Laden." He said the figure shook his hand with his metal one and said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Its good to be back." He said as he chuckled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a full year since the attacks on America and their trip to the Gundam Dimension. The start of a new school year for the American Team was a lot better that last year experiences. The group got in touch with each other through the web and started to IM each other every chance they got. Even though they were scattered through out the world it was better knowing that the team was still in tack. Rumors started to go around their schools that Bin Laden was died, which made sentence to others, but not them. It was Friday the day that they didn't have to worry about homework; they immediately went on line to check if their teammates sent them e-mail. They had one e-mail in their mailbox said it was from The Force. It had no return e-mail address, they opened it and it said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear American Pilots,  
  
  
  
  
  
You are needed once again in the Gundam Dimension. The Bin Laden has returned with someone else and is planning on teaming up with Mariemaia Khushrenada and Dekim Barton. They are going to try to take over the world again. You will be now transported. Good-bye.  
  
  
  
  
  
From,  
  
  
  
The Force  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They were confused, ether Jason pulled the lamest joke in the history of mankind or it was actually sent by The Force. A few seconds later they were sucked into the ground by the white light they hit the ground a few seconds later.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Slowly Matthew woke up he was rubbing his head he looked around the room was light and he was in a hanger. He looked around when eyes landed on four familiar looking figures laying on the ground he thought for second and then he said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" What the heck!" that got the unmoving figure up, shot straight up looking around his surroundings, he blinked and he pointed to Matthew  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Hi Matthew," he said sleepily it took a few minutes before he realized " Matthew! What the heck are you doing here?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Jason! Zip it!" Shouted Savanna as she slowly got to her feet rubbing her eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Would some one mind explaining to me! What the in gods name is going!" shouted Trel as she finally got up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Can you keep it down I have a major headache here!" said Amy as she rubbed her head.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The group soon realized who they were yelling at and soon started having a reunion giving hugs and high fives to each other. Asking, " How are you?" " Where have been?" stuff like that. The talking continued until Jason brought up  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" What a sec how did we get here?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They explained the e-mail that they received from the Force. Everyone had the same story and it ended with what they thought was Jason had attempted to pull a prank. They heard clapping in the background and they turned to face Dr. J and his group of Doctors.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Like it? Hate it? I have a few questions what does your character Custom Gundam look like? And it must have the same weapons as the last story. Also should the second figure be a kid or another adult that appeared with Bin Laden? Help me people the sooner I get this review! The sooner I can get the story up! Peace!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shadow Fox 


	2. Let's Save the World Again!

It has seem that the other figure should be Saddam Hussein, so I will make the other figure Saddam. I hope your enjoying this story and I will need your help a lot on this story. I do not own Gundam Wing  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Clapping was heard echoing through the hanger, the American Team was glaring at the doctors wishing they had their weapons to kill a least one of them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" You!" pointed Jason at Dr. J " are EEEEVVVVIIIIIIIILLLLLLL!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I know we are evil, but" Dr. J was cut off by Trel saying  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" We know, we know you want us to take Bin Laden out of this world again and send him back to ours." She said confidently.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Yes," said Professor G " and his other friend."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" What other friend?" asked Savanna as she crossed her arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" If he had any that is." Said Matthew under his breath, the group snickered.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Saddam Hussein," said Master O sadly the group stop laughing and Jason said shockingly  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" You mean to tell me that Saddam whose been insane for the past 40 year Hussein, is here?" The doctors nodded their heads.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Great, just great! Know we have to deal with two nutcases!" Amy shouted as he threw his arms up in the air.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Hey, look on the bright side." Stated Trel she said with a smirk " At least were back."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" And we get to pilot our Gundams again." Said Savanna calmly with a grin on her face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" That's true." Said Matthew as he looked at his team.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Actually," started Doktor Q the group looked at him " you can't use your Gundams, yet." He said quickly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" What!" shouted the group.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" What he means to say is that your Gundam haven't been upgraded to Custom yet." Said Instructor H.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" In other word we have to do ground work." Stated Matthew  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Exactly." Said Master O the group started to mumble stuff like " No, good doctors." " We should tar and feather them later." The Doctors paled at the sound of that and they continued talking about their plot full revenge.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Doktor Q whispered to Dr. J " Do you think we should tell them the rest of it?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Might as well." He sighed sadly he coughed to get their attention, the group still didn't pay attention he coughed louder still no use, finally he coughed so loud that the pilots turned to face and yelled  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" What now!" The doctors paled again at the sight of their angry faces, which wasn't pretty in their standards.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" We have other important news." Said Master O  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
On Mariemaia's colony in a dark meeting room, Bin Laden was in the shadows with his still covered comrade. Dekim Barton walked with Mariemaia by his side; she took a seat at the head of the table with Dekim to her left. Bin Laden sat to her right with his shadowed figure next to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Mr. Bin Laden, I hope you remember your agreement with the Barton Foundation." He took a glance at Mariemaia who smiled devilishly " and Ms. Mariemaia."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Of course I help take over your world and you help me take over the United States." He said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" But, you do remember your defeat by the others." Dekim said angrily " Hopefully you won't make that mistake twice."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Who are the others Dekim?" asked Mariemaia curiously  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" None of your concern young one." Said Bin Laden she grumbled in defeat and continued listening to the conversation.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Is their a chance of them returning Mr. Bin Laden?" asked Dekim concern.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Its Possible, but I don't want to take any chances," he paused and looked over to the shadowed figure " that's why I brought some back up. Mr. Barton, Ms. Khushrenada this is Saddam Hussein." Saddam extended his hand and shook Mr. Barton's hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Pleasure having you sir." Said Dekim  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" It's great being here."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Back in the hanger with the American Pilots.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" We have to do what!" shouted the outrage American pilots.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The doctors cowered at the yelling teenagers, but remained and held their ground.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" You have to keep away from the Gundam Pilots," said Insucter H  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" For now." Added Dr. J  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Okay first off," said Jason counting his fingers " Our Gundams are not upgraded, two we have to go against to nut case out to destroy the world, and three we can't talk to the pilots!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" What is wrong with you people!" shouted Amy as she stomped her foot.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I'll tell what's wrong they have all lost their minds." Said Savanna  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Yeah, that explosion on Libra probably sent them to major mental metal down over load." Said Trel as she crossed their arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Its for your safety if Bin Laden and Saddam find out that you're here you'll be hunted down, and that would put the Gundam Pilots and Relena lives in danger as well." Stated Professor G  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Their lives are in danger any way." Grumbled Matthew under his breathe.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" What was that?" asked Dr. J  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Nothing!" yelled Matthew as he grumbled under is breath.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" So, does that mean you accept?" asked Dr. J hopefully  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Welcome to the big show." Said Savanna dully.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Round two. Ding ding ding." said Amy mockingly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Here we go again." Stated Trel  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" We're back and better than ever." Said Jason in trigger-happy voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Might as well save the world again." Stated Matthew  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Like it? Hate it? I need to have Chibi Amy Chan review with the info. Also you can ether all go into a mission and get the info or you can help Savanna take out guards on the outside. Also how you can get in to the base is entirely up to you heck you can sky dive into the base for all care. Peace!  
  
  
  
  
  
Shadow Fox 


	3. The Hidden Base in the town of Salem

Ok ladies and gents; let's do the James Bond thing. I do not own Gundam Wing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The American Pilot were lead to a dark meeting room in their still unknown surroundings. As they entered they each took a seat and waited for the mission orders, so they get in, get out and be done with it. Dr. J was at the head of the table sitting with is hand on the table, the doctors standing right behind him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Your Mission if you choose to except it is," a picture appeared behind the doctors. " Is to break in to this hidden base and get as much information out as possible." Stated Dr. J  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" There are no Mobile Suits or Dolls in the hanger. So it will mostly be covered by soldiers and the locals don't know anything about it." Stated Professor G as he flipped to another picture of the base.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Well leave so you can make your plan.." Stated Dr. J as he left the room with the doctors. Matthew walked up to the still flashing pictures; he examined them with a careful eye.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" So," Jason started " How should we handle this situation, the go in and hack our way into the system or hack from the outside? I mean we all ready know what's going to happen, Relena is going to get kid napped, the Gundam's are being sent to the sun, and Wufie's gone nuts over the death of Triez and has gone over to the dark side."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" You forgot 3 things, Jas." Said Savanna as she leaned back in to the chair.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" What is it?" he asked  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" One," started Amy as she counted her fingers " Bin- Head and his crazy side kick is here. Two they have Gundam's."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" And we're here." Stated Trel  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Jason, come over here and tell me what you think of the data." Said Matthew still looking at the sliding pictures. Jason walked up and looked at the pictures.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" It seems that they have guns supplied mainly on the ground and around the bases fence." He paused as he pointed to the pictures of the soldiers. " It would be easier to go in by air. I would say 2 or 3 of us could go in and get the info and still make it out in one piece. It would defiantly have to be by air to get in."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" So its settled two of use will go in and three of you stay out of the base." Said Matthew he paused for a second " I'll go in by air, any volunteers?" he asked as he looked around the room Amy's hand went up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I'll go!" she said happily.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Ok then that leaves Trel, Savanna, and myself with out side work. I know just when to do it." He said smugly as he rubbed his hands toghther.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" When?" asked the group  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" All Hallows Eve." He said creepily  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Say what?" asked Savanna  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Halloween." He said plainly " you see," he started as he flipped throw the pictures and landed on a map. " The hidden base is near a town know as Salem, and you know what that means everyone freaks out around their on Halloween. So we can dress up as Halloween Legends, for us ground troops. For you air troops they won't see you if we play our cards right."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" So we are going in on one of the spookiest nights of the year near the one of the spookiest town in America, to hack into a base?" asked Amy  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Yeah, basically." He said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I like it!" stated Trel " I always wanted to be the Grim Reaper."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Headless Horsemen for me." Said Savanna calmly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" El Chub Carbora!" said Jason evilly as he started laugh crazily.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I hope you like this chapter. And Talian I thought you like to be the Grim Reaper cause of Duo if that ok with you and if not say so. Amy And Matthew congrats you are going in! 


	4. Their Here? Well at least 2 of them tha...

It's almost time for the spookiest night of the year and that's where I got the idea to have the base near Salem. I do not own Gundam Wing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The American Team was packed and ready to go to Salem with a few cherry and smoke bombs, customs, fake blood, and body parts were brought incase their customs weren't enough. Savanna found a perfect black horse for her role in the mission and black lasso to catch the guards and a costume to match. Trel found a genderless black looking costume with a cape and black paint to cover her face and the Grim Reaper's trademark a scythe. Jason had what looked like an alien costume with claws and everything he did look like the legendary goatsucker from Mexico. Amy and Matthew were told that they had a plane called the " Harpy Lady " that would drop them on to the base. They traveled by land to reach their destination; it was good traveling on the road the wind blowing through their hair the sound of the wide-open road, if there was a sound. They past the town and went in to the deep forest where Dr. J said they had a huge wooden cabin he spread a rumor around town that an old women named Agatha lived up their and used magic and told legends about ghouls and vampires that kind of stuff so the towns folk wouldn't go up there. They pulled up unloaded their stuff and were of to work on the mission they had 3 days to make the plan work perfectly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Trel went into town to grab food and extra supplies for the mission know as Operation Trick or Treat. She had her groceries in her car and decided to into a local restaurant to get take out for the group, she sat near the counter as she waited for the food. She had her cap on and her hair under it, so she wouldn't be noticed that much. The door opened and walked in a black figure with chestnut braided hair. He sat beside her and ordered a drink; Trel didn't turn to the stranger bought a glimpse of those eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
' Duo!?!' she screamed her mind, he looked like he hadn't slept for nights. She reminded her self that she couldn't contact the original pilots, her food was ready and she tossed the payment on the counter she walked to the door, but some shady looking characters caught her attention. It was Bin Laden himself in the very skin she quickly walked out of the door and jumped in the car she had to tell the others about it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Amy was looking at the base from a safe distance. Watching every guard like hawk she had eagle eyes and watched the guards switch every two hours or so from it post, it was two guards per post and there were only a few post. She wrote a description of what the guards looked like race, gender, height, age, etc. She heard a twig snap, she was on the ground and quickly dratted up the tree silently and waited for it to show up. Out of the woods appeared Heero with a pair binoculars and a tape recorder. He brought the binoculars to his eyes and looked down at the base and pressed the recorder and said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" 5:45 PM, Solo Mission is going well hopefully I will get into the Salem Base soon." He said in his monotone voice. Amy decided it was time to go, the branch under her dropped she was hanging onto the branch over her. Covering her mouth with the other so she wouldn't scream, Heero drew out his gum appointed at the tree she was on the other side of the tree so he couldn't see her. She removed her hand from her mouth and did a imitation of a crow. Heero fell for it and went back into the woods, Amt wiped her forehead with her other hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Matthew was working in the basement filling the oxygen tanks for the drop and making sure the parachutes worked, while Jason was working upstairs on his gadgets and the bloody gory stuff for his mission and Savanna was tending the horse in the barn that was in the back yard, which was called Legend. He turned on the TV to see Relena giving one of her speeches, he missed her so much and he bet that she missed him to. He heard Trel and Amy come in shouting stuff, like " There Here!" he walked to the stairs and cleaned his hand with a blue rag.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I'm telling you I saw Heero!" shouted Amy as she threw her arms up in the air.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Same here except I saw Duo and Bin Laden." She said but growled the last part. As she placed the bags on the table, Jason was eating his food as he listened to the conversation stuffing his face with French and burgers Savanna walked in with a bag of groceries when Matthew walked up from the basement wiping his hands  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" So I guess we are not alone. We have to be extra careful then." Said Matthew as he sat on a chair near the table and stole a fries.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I guess the old lady has to make an appearance." Said Savanna calmly; Matthew nodded his head Savanna left the room with out a word and to her room for some reason. The group ate their dinner, and discussed on their plan. Savanna came down stairs after 30 minutes of her disappearance. Her hair was white and she removed her silver oaklys, she had mask on showing she looked like an old women a black dress cape covered the rest of her body. She put on rubber wrinkling hands with some warts on top; she grabbed a wooden staff and in her normal voice said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I'll be back in a few hours." And left.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" So," started Jason " How was your day?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bin Laden was at a table with some of his men, drinking the restaurant was loud and noise, until the door slammed opened and the burst of wind went through the restaurant everything was quiet. A staff hitting the ground every so often was heard, and through the door appeared a clock figure, it closed the door. The figure pointed wrinkly hand at the bartender in a hoarse voice said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" You bar tender, don't stand there like a zombie. Fetch me my table!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Yes Miss Agatha." He said quickly and rushed to her aid he grabbed her hand, she quickly snatched it away, he was soon on the ground face to face with her wooden face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Don't touch me boy!" she spat.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Yes Miss Agatha." He said in scared tone of voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Respect your elders boy!" she spat  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Yes ma'ma." He said She was lead to the table and the business of the restaurant resumed. Savanna was given a glass of water and some soup; she did her best impression of an old lady as best as possible. She listened carefully to Bin Laden's conversation with his group of Oz guards she heard stories from Bin Laden about their world and how he destroyed this all time powerful country. She also heard the shifts of the guards, how long they were doing it, when, who, and other important stuff. The group left the bar telling the bar tender to charge it to the Coal Mine tap. She had heard enough and decided to leave, she walked to the register to the shaken bartender and said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Good soup, boy." She said in her haggard voice as she shakily placed her payment on the table. The bartender smiled and said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Thank you ma'ma." He said quietly Savanna simply nodded and left.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Like it? Hate it? Review! Next Chapter we are going in.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shadow Fox 


	5. Round 1: Grim Reapers Appearnce

I do not own Gundam Wing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The American Team was scattered through out their home base. Savanna came back in her costume and ready to spill the information that she had gotten at the bar, she removed mask her face was sweaty and her gloves were wet from the sweat. She put on her oaklys and sat down waiting for the group to come in. They came in and sat around the table, waiting to here the report, Savanna started  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" First off, the towns people think that the Oz soldiers are Coal Miners in the woods." She said as she took a sip of water. " Second, the group is very superstition even Bin head himself, so I'm thinking we should pull off some hocus pocus junk before we start the mission." She said with a small grin on her face. The group looked at each other pleased with the information that they received.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" This pleases me." Said Jason in God Father voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" So what do you have in mind?" asked Amy in a sly grin.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Flashing off lights, magic dust and sparks, a few holographic, evil manic laughter you get the picture." She said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" So lets get started, Trel could you work on the magic part and holgrapics." Said Matthew  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Consider it done." She said as she excused her self from the table.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Amy, find the electric system in the restaurant." He said as he started to lean back in his seat.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Rightyo boss man." She said as she gave salute and set off to do her work.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" And Jason," he started but was cut off by him  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Manic Laughter got it." He said as he went straight for his room. Savanna went her room to get rid of the hair dye. Matthew was left alone in the room he decided to continue working on the items for the drop, he turned on the radio in the basement Relena continued her speech. The group went to bed around 11:00 and slept the night away after a hard days work.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day pasted quickly everything was set up, soon enough it was Halloween and getting close to the time of complete and total darkness. Trel, Jason, Amy, and Savanna would be at the restaurant at 7: 00 to do their little act; Amy would leave after her act to meet Matthew up at the small airport where he was waiting for her in the "Harpy Lady". Jason would leave with Trel to go into their positions near the base Savanna would soon follow on foot to meet Trel in a cave that they found near the base and help her dress for the mission. Every one was in position for phase one of Operation: Trick or Treat, Amy was in the alley way have complete and total contorl of the electronics. Trel and Jason were in his humor waiting to set off the recording of evil laughter and the holograpics, all under the control of a single remote. Trel and Jason say everything that Savanna saw and heard as she walked in.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bin Laden and his man drank heavily as they mocked the Legends of Halloween, on this night. The door burst opened the door and the wind came in howling, Savanna came in as Agatha with her hood over her face. She walked to the bartender and shouted  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" 2 bowls of soup and make it snappy boy!" she yelled, she really didn't like being mean to others unless she had to but it was the only way, to complete the mission the bartender didn't move.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Now!" She shouted and pointed an old finger and sat down in a chair. The bartender rushed off in to the kitchen, as the so-called Mine Diggers continued to mock about the Legends of Halloween.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"The God of Death what a load of bull," a shouting Agatha or Savanna cut off the so-called miner as she pointed her staff to them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Mortal fool! You dare mock the great evil of Halloween!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" No way lady," said a drunken man with the group, she hit the end of her staff on the ground.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Respect me boy! I have great power! And I shall punish you for mocking me!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Yeah, right lady prove it! What are you going to put a curse on me with your little staff." Said the drunken man mockingly. Savanna grabbed the staff with both of her hands and shouted  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I shall put a curse on you and I know just the one!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jason and Trel saw this on the TV in his humor Jason was eating popcorn the drivers seat and Trel contacted Amy who was deep in the ally.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" This Grim Reaper calling Red Demon over, pull the switch I repeat pull the switch!" she said in to the radio.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Rodger that Grim Reaper." She said as she pulled the leaver.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The lights started flicking on and off in the building Savanna was twirling her staff above head and shouting  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Ancient sprits of this day put this mortals into shame. For they have mocked in your rule today, so make them pay with their life today!" she slammed the end of her staff to the ground and everything went dark except a glowing light emitting form the staff.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Great keeper of souls! Grim Reaper take their souls and take them on your trip!" she shouted the light went on and off as a ghostly figure appeared from the staff with a clock and scythe and hand. It laughed evilly and flew straight into the wall and disappeared.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Headless Horsemen of the east, take their heads and use them well!" the lights continues flicker on and off a horse running and neighing was heard and a headless rider appeared from the staff and also ran straight in to the wall.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Goat sucker of the south, drinking their blood and eat their flesh from their skin! El Chuba Caubra " a animal screech was heard and pair of red eyes appeared on the wall and soon disappeared. The lights returned to normal and smoke was round Savanna and the miners were under the table shaking and covering their eyes. Savanna walked to a shock bartender and took the soup. She turned to the still shaken so called miners and said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I petite you, you stupid mortals." She shook her head sadly and left the restaurant.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Trel and Jason were laughing their heads off in the car as they left their parking spot. Amy left also on her cycle to meet Matthew.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Matthew and Amy took off in to the sky already breathing through their oxygen mask the plane was on a very good autopilot. They breathed through the masks and waited near the exit to jump. Jason was in his humor getting dressed and putting fake blood in his rubber fangs he had a fake goat already placed near where he was covered in blood and guts. Trel waited patiently with the horse in the cave as they waited for Savanna to arrive, she appeared sweating Trel gave her some water for her hair and to drink. Savanna went into the back of the cave to change and reappeared in her custom, she wore a cape around her with her bracelet that transformed into a metal hand and sword. She covered Trel's face with the black paint and they waited it to get dark enough, they ate the soup that she brought from the restaurant. It was dark enough so they started making their way into position.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Two guards were leaning against the fence yawning and talking about what the old lady said at the restaurant.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" You actually believe what that lady said?" asked one of the guards.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" No way," replied the other guard, but was cut off by something snapping and rustling in the bushes. The first guard offered to go check it out, he walked deeply into the forest he came into a clearing where the moon shone. He looked around and found nothing he was about to turn back when a shadowed figure leapt out of the trees and landed in front of him with a scythe in his hands. The guy was in shock and pointed at Trel and started to stutter stuff.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Yes I am Death and I have come to steal your soul!" said Trel was she twirled her scythe in the air. The guy turned pale and past out he laid on the ground on moving, Trel removed her hood of the cape and said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" That was easy." She heard a twig snap and rushed back into the trees. The other guard came through the woods and into the clearing; he saw his friend and rushed over. He knelt down and attempted to wake him up little did he know that Trel came down behind and started to laugh evilly and deeply as she could. The guy turned around slowly and turned pale as he saw Trel with the scythe.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"D.D..D..ea.." he stuttered  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Yes, I am Death." She said calmly, quickly he had her scythe pointed to the guys nose he quickly past out. She tied them up to a tree and a had few smoke bombs up her sleeve, the guys awoke and screamed she spat  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" If you don't be silent, I'll take both of your souls unless you tell me about myself."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Grim Reaper has made her appearance and if you didn't get it she meant Dou cause his neck name is the God of Death. Like it? Hate it? Review! Peace!  
  
  
  
  
  
Shadow Fox 


	6. Long Story

The reason why I'm writing shorter chapters is because I still got that cold, so that's why I am making the chapters shorter. Also Talian, the reason why your character asked that question is because she likes Duo and Duo is known as death, and you are playing death. If you still don't get it tell me and I will do the best that I can to help. I do not own Gundam Wing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In the Harpy Lady with Amy and Matthew they were over the base, the door of the plane was open and they were ready to jump.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Amy jumped out first and shouted " Geronimo!" as she dove in to the sky; she was free falling and trying to control her flipping body in the air. Matthew looked down and counted to himself  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9," he swallowed the fear that was in his throat and shouted " 10!" as he jumped out. Both pilots were flying into the sky letting gravity pull them to earth.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in the woods surrounding the base, two guards were half awake and half a sleep on their jobs. One of the guards woke up to the sound of a neighing horse he thought he was dreaming and started to drift off into a dream. He heard it again, decided to leave his partner to check it out, he walked into the woods until he came across a dirt road surrounded by trees there was a small hill and above it was the pale moon. He found nothing and started walking down the dirt road, he heard manic laughter and neighing horse, he started to pick up his pace, he heard the laughter again and he turned to the hill to see a headless figure with a sword on his hand and its black stead in the moonlight on top of the hill. He started running for his life as the headless rider chased him, he tripped and fell on the ground he covered his head. He heard the horse coming closer then the horse stop he slowly looked up to the headless rider laughing like a manic and swishing his sword in the air, while the horse reared in the air. The guard screamed and past out on to the ground, his partner came running out of the woods to find the source of the screams, he found his partner lying on the ground motion less and nothing around him. He kneeled down to awake his fallen partner; he heard laughing behind him he turned to see the Headless Horsemen with a sword above his head. The guard started to run for his life; the Headless Horsemen chased him jumping over his fallen friend. The guard tripped and fell to the ground screaming for mercy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Please sprit spare me!" he begged on his knees.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" What do I look like the Ghost of Christmas Future I don't spare lives." It said as it quickly had his sword to the guard's throat, the guy had his eyes rolled back and turned pale as he started to fall back. Savanna removed hood and said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Man, that was easy." She snickered at the work she had down ad started to laugh, until she heard a twig snap. She put her hood back on and was back in the woods waiting for her next pray.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Two guards were drinking coffee as they took their shift quietly. They heard some rustling in the bushes and a goat's cry for help and then a screech that made them drop their coffee and cover their ears. They ran off into the woods to see what was going on, they came to a clearing the moon was covered by a cloud they couldn't see much except a fallen figure and one bending over it drinking its blood. The started gagging which caught the creature's attention, the moon relived the creature in its white rays. The red eyes were thick and bright looking deeply into their souls. It stood on it hind legs almost ape like growling like dog. It started walking towards them slowly and they backed away two steps every time it gained ground. Until the creature stopped and gave a growl and ran straight towards them, having its claws extended and ready to pounce. It stopped merely inches from one of the guards face, and growled the guy soon pasted out on to the ground the creature bend over and held the guys and started to suck its blood. Well Jason had fake blood on his hand and rubbed it on to the guards neck to make it look like he was drinking it. Jason looked up at the other guy who was pale as snow, Jason hissed at him, which immediately made him pass out. Jason stood up right like human and wiped the blood of his rubber fangs, and said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" You've been a wonderful crowd, a dead crowd, but a crowd indeed." Jason heard some one or something coming from the bushes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Amy and Matthew had their parachutes release and landed safely on the base with out a sound.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" That," said Amy who sounded shaken " was so cool!" she squealed as she clapped her hands together. Matthew smiled and said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" That was cool," he said calmly as he packed his parachute.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They unloaded their supplies for the mission as they walked over to a vent system that was on the roof, they removed the frame and gentle set it down on the ground Amy was the first to crawl in. She made her way deeper and deeper into the system.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Are you in Amy," asked Matthew on the headset, when he asked that she was at the crossroads between making a left or right turn.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Matt, I'm not sure which way to go." She said in a whisper. Matthew pulled out a map from his backpack and looked for the ventilations system map. He founded and said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Make a left." He said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Right." She said  
  
  
  
  
  
" No left!" he said  
  
  
  
  
  
" Left. Got it," She said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Right!" he screamed  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Make up your mind!" she shouted  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Just go to the left!" he said calmly. She did and came to another vent that was above the computer room. She carefully removed the cover and quietly landed on the ground, she immediately went to the computer typing in information. The computer flashed, " Not found." She cursed to her self and contacted Matthew  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Um, Houston we have a problem." She said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" What is it?" asked Matthew quickly  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" The information isn't here. According to the computer the information is in another room in the base covered by heavy security." She said sadly as she continued typing for more information.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Oh, great." He said as he slapped his fore head.  
  
  
  
  
  
" But its seems, that I can cut off the security here. You would have to get though." She said surprisingly.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Why me?" He asked as he looked up at the sky.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Cause I can only, cut the security off for 30 seconds and what do expect me to do jump back in to the vent and go in to the storage room! That would take me at least 1 minute!" she shouted as she continued typing.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Fine." He said dully, he climbed into the vent and made a right he found the room. It was covered with lasers and ground sensors, he sighed and contacted Amy.  
  
  
  
  
  
" I'm here."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile with Amy in her Grim Reaper costume. The guards were spilling their guts out about everything they know about Dou, the organization, themselves which some of it she didn't want to hear. She crossed her arms with her scythe in her hands yawning sleepily she said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" You mortals bore me." She said she got a wicked idea in her mind. She was about to put into action when someone jumped out of the bushes and tackled her, her face was in the ground she ate grass and she wasn't to happy about it. Her scythe was out her hand and was a few feet away from her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dou was walking along in the woods when he heard 2 scared voices talking about some stuff. He looked through the bushes to see a clocked figure with a scythe in its hands and two tied people on a tree. " You mortals bore me." It said as it yawned Dou had it and jumped at the figure.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" You know I'm suppose to be death here." Said a cocky voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
' Duo! Oh man, talk about keeping a low profile.' She thought. She struggled under his grip  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Get off me mortal!" she shouted as she tried to get up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Make me." He said, as he was about to rip of her hood. She felt that but some how got him of her and sprinted to her scythe she stood and pointed it at Dou he was now standing up and in fighting stance. She hated this, it wasn't suppose to happen like this at all she looked at the two guards who past out probably from the shock or pure exhaustion. She growled at him and he just smirked back in response.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I will get you mortal," she said she lifted her hands up in the air and realest the smoke bombs and used that as she quickly dashed off into the trees and waited there. Dou untied the two guards who were now awake and when they saw Duo they ran like there was no tomorrow. Duo was confused and rubbed the back of his head Trel thought she would play with him for a bit.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Dou Maxwell!" she shouted to make her voice sound like it was surrounding him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Who wants to know?" came a cocky repile.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Death." She hissed  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I've heard that on before. Come on out buddy and fight like a man." He said confidently.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" You, Dou Maxwell have stolen my pray for the evening and for that your love will be gone for ever!" Duo was in shock and growled  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" What are you talking about buddy?" he said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Does the name Trela Armstrong mean anything to you?" she asked he was silent as was she for a few minutes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I was planning on bringing her here to see you. But you can forget the favor." She said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" No please! Where is she?" he shouted, as he turned around looked around quickly to found the source of the voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I take petite on your mortal and I will tell you that she is alive and in this world." Dou started crying and fell to his knees. He was happy to hear that, he was about to run off to Start looking  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" But," started Trel Duo stopped in his tracks " be warned mortal that your love can't see or you can't see her for some time. When the time is right she will reappear that's the time you will see her. So do not attempt to find her, she will find you." She said finally as she left her branch and started leaping form tree to tree. Dou was happy and jumping around and shouting in the middle of the forest. Trel returned home and took of her custom and waited for the others.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Trowa was in the circus camp with his sister Catharine. They heard galloping and manic laughter near by the dirt road they followed to get here. He volunteered to go check it and went in to the woods.  
  
  
  
  
  
Savanna was waiting for the person to appear, and he did in the moonlight she couldn't tell if it was a guard or something else she didn't want to take any chances, she was about to gallop to the figure when she saw emerald green eyes looking around and landing on the two fallen guards he rushed over to wake one of them up. She exited out of the bush slowly approaching Trowa on horseback the hill was in front of him with moon glowing on his face. The guard's eyes opened slowly and landed on Savanna's figure that was right behind Trowa he started pointing behind him and started mumbling, the horse snorted and he ran he tripped over his friend who immediately wake up from the shock. He saw the Headless Horsemen behind a boy with emerald green eyes and started running back into the woods. Trowa had a confused look on his face as he looked at where the guards ran off. Savanna would have laughed her head off, but remembered her role she clucked the horse in to a walk and walked pat Trowa who was still looking at the spot. The horse snorted as it pasted Trowa in walk Trowa turned to his other side to see the Headless Horsemen slowly walk up of the hill, Savanna threw the smoke bombs onto the ground, making it look like it was disappearing into a mist. She turned the horse to the side and reared up and laughed manically with moon behind her. The smoke reached its darkest point and that was her time to gallop home. Trowa was in shock at what he just saw and decided to leave it at that.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jason got back into his position and started to hiss again, and suddenly Wufie cam charging out of the bush with a sword and wearing the uniform that guards wore.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Wufie!" he shouted as he stood up in human position, but Wufie kept charging and Jason deiced it was time to run for dear life. He ran through the woods, looking back every so often at one point he could have sworn that Wufie wasn't following him he looked back again to find him gone. He wouldn't take any chances and ran back to the humor and locked the door his breathing was quick as he removed his mask. He was shaking when he started the car, he was getting he senses back when Wufie suddenly had his face against the window looking like a pig, Jason screamed as put the petal to the metal. (You would scream too you know.) Wufie wasn't moving from that spot and he kept shouting, " I will get you Treiz! I know that's you came back as El Chuba Carbra!" Jason slammed the brakes and Wufie went flying Jason didn't waste any time on backing up and driving away as fast as humanly possible.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Matthew was already located the information that was need in was on the table already spread out for use.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Ok, I'm pressing the button, in 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2," Matthew heard the click of the button on the computer the lasers disappeared. He jumped down and ran towards the table grabbed the papers and ran back to the vent and crawled quickly in lying on his back breathing quickly. The he saw and heard red light flashing and alarms going off, Matthew slapped his head and groaned as he quickly made his way through the vent system.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Amy," he growled as he gasped for air " did you set off the alarm?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" No I didn't press it, it was set off manually by one of the guards." She said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Matthew stopped for a second to catch his breath and stuff the papers in his backpack. He looked at the vent to see Heero running down the hallways with a gun in his hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Oh, great." He said " Amy get the heck out of there! Heero is coming!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Oh, Great!" Amy shouted as she grabbed her stuff and jumped in the vent, but lost her footing. The door opened, and Heero walked as Amy finally jumped in the vent, she said to herself  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Oh, sure I had to do the computer thanks a lot Jason!" she growled her voice echoed through the system.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero was typing away looking for the information the computer said it wasn't here. He cursed to himself until he heard " Oh, sure I had to do the computer thanks a lot Jason!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Amy?" he said as he looked at the vent that was still left opened he saw a figure breathing hard.  
  
  
  
  
  
Amy felt she was being watched she looked up to see Heero looking at her.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Um hi!" she said as she quickly got and crawled her way out of the system. Heero was about to follow, but some soldiers busted through the door, he got out safely, by beating them up and running out of the base.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Matthew and Amy were on top of the roof waiting for their ride, each of them breathing hard.  
  
  
  
  
  
" I do not want to do that again!" Amy said as she gasped for air.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Hey look on the bright side," said Matthew " at least we got the information."  
  
  
  
  
  
" That's true."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly Jason's black humor tore down the chain fence and was speeding towards them, he stopped a couple feet away. They both jumped and landed on the car and rolled off and enter the car, the humor was speeding towards the new exit that Jason just made. They made it and the two American Gundam Pilots were leaning back in the chair breathing harder than ever. Amy pointed to Jason window that spit all over.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Jas, what is that." She asked  
  
  
  
  
  
" Long story." He said plainly as he sped towards the house.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Like it? Hate it? Review! Hope this was action packed enough for you people. Peace!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shadow Fox ^-^ 


	7. USS Titain and Fred Dannon

Ok the last chapter was pretty long, so that took a lot out of me. Any way on to Chapter 7. I do not own Gundam Wing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The group returned to their home base, sleepy from all the time and work of that evening. Everyone meat up in the living room with a fire blazing in the fireplace everyone brought in something to snack on like cookies, candy, hot chocolate, for there mini celebration. Every one was ether on the sofa, chair, or the ground, everything was silent and they enjoyed it that way until Jason brought up his little run in with Wufie. The girls added that they saw 3 of the Gundam Pilots on their part of the mission. So they agreed to keep an extra low profile, but if the situation called for it go help them out as best as you could without reveling yourselves. It was around 10:00 at night and they decided to go to bed and wake up early to discuss the information that they gathered. The next morning they all sat around the kitchen table eating breakfast, and the paper was spread in the middle of the table. Matthew had the first chance to look over them, and had already found out the basic details.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" It seems that Bin Laden and Hussein have their own Gundam." He started, everyone spat out what they had in their mouths at the time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" They have Gundams!" coughed Jason as he took a sip of orange juice " again!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Great, just great!" shouted Savanna as she slammed her fist on to the table.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" It was hard enough to just to kick Bin Laden's butt, know we have to deal with him again and his crazy side kick!" growled Trel.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Hey, look at the bright side." Said Amy as she tried to lighten the situation.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" What bright side?" growled Savanna  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" We get to kick more butt!" she said cheerfully  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" That's true." Stated Trel  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Anyway back to the matter at hand. The Gundam that they have are the upgraded version of the Black Plague, except on is called Apocalypse and is red the other is Cyclopes which is dark blue." Stated Matthew  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" With one eye I bet." Whispered Jason as he took a bit of his eggs.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" All of you know what is most likely going to happen in the future cause this is a movie to us. But since Bin Heads here and his nut case side kick are here things might change." Said Matthew as he past out apiece of paper. That had what looked like the Barton Foundations plans to take over the world and theirs.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" So the plan is this." Stated Matthew as eh got back into his chair. " Amy and Trel you will go into Mariemaia's Colony to get more information on there future plans." He said as he looked at the duo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Okay." Said Trel as she leaned back into her chair.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Sure thing boss man." Said Amy was she gave mock salute.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Savanna, you will be going under cover as a solider for Mariemaia's Army."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Got it." She said calmly " but do I really have to wear the skirt?" she asked pleading.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" That's not up to me." Replied Matthew Savanna was grumbling under her breath.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Jason, you go and help Quatra bring in their Gundams."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Bring the Gundams back in one piece from the raging inferno of the sun, sound easy enough. And pray tell captain what are you going to be doing at the time?" Jason asked conveniently.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Matthew stuttered at the question and started to blush " I'm going to watch Relena." The group started to laugh at the look on his face as he attempted to get his composure back. Just then the Dr. J appeared on Jason's computer,  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Greetings pilots, it has seem that the fruits of your labor is most enjoyable?" he asked  
  
  
  
  
  
The group replied a mumbled " Yes."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" You are wanted out in space, your shuttle tickets are booked and you will meet a man named Fred Dannon." He paused a second and showed a picture of the man known as Fred he looked exactly like Howard except his Hawaiian shirt was different colors. " Yes, I know what your thinking, he is Howard's twin brother. He will take you to his ship the USS Titian." He showed another picture except it was a picture of the Peace million painted gold. " Good-Luck." He said finally as he disappeared from the screen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Well at least he didn't say good-bye." Stated Jason.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next chapter is going to take me awhile to put up. So wait, watch, and listen. Peace!  
  
  
  
  
  
Shadow Fox 


	8. Welcome aboard the USS Titian!

I have finished my homework! Raise the roof! And I'm not sick any more! YYYYYEEEEESSSSS! Has anyone seen G Gundam! I Love it! Any way on to the story! I do not own Gundam Wing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The American Team stayed at the cabin in Salem for vacation and some training until after Thanksgiving when they had a huge feast. They left for the nearest Space Port on the first day of December; none of them knew what to except cause they have never in their entire life been in space. The only people from their world were the astronauts and they had to go through all that training. So they were pretty nervous, it was their first flight after all into space. The group stopped in the Space Port to grab hopefully not their last meals, they boarded on a private shuttle and waited for a few minutes giving each other a few comforting words, before they lifted up into the sky and into cold heartless space. They were in space for few hours, relaxing listening to their Walkman, computer, reading stuff like that. They arrived at the Space Port on Colony L6, tried and barley walking out of the shuttle. They were walked out of the shuttle and into a lobby where they were told to meet Fred Dannon, Captain of the USS Titian. They finally got the chance to sit down in the Space Port and catch their breath.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I never," started Jason as he sucked in some air " want to do that again as long as I live."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Their food is worse then what the plane scurvies, I thought I was going to blow chunks." Stated Savanna  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I think I saw mine move." Said Amy as she gagged.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Hey, at least were here and we aren't going back on the shuttle." She said happily the group mumbled a few " Yes's" and " Yeahs"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They were all seating down still when the waitress came over and got them something to drink they continued waiting for Fred. They talked a bit when they saw a herd of reports surrounding something as cameras flashed and reports talked over each other trying to get answers from who or what ever. The mob of reporters was pushed back by security and the figure emerged from the herd calmly looking ahead and not flinching.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Oh my god." Stated Savanna in a pure state of shock.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" It's its its," stated Jason pointing a finger at the figure.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Matthew finished his sentence for him " Relena," he said with emotion.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" It seems that our cold hearted leader has feelings after all?" stated Trel as she nudged Matthew in the ribs.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" The cold heart has been melted! Ladies and gentlemen some call the press! Wait there here!" Amy said laughing  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Vice Foreign Minster Dorlian Whats you love life like?" one reporter shouted. Relena stopped where she was and turned to the report he was scrambling out of the body guards way.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Ouch, that has to hurt." Stated Amy she took a sip of her drink.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" My love life is not important to me now only the future at hand for peace." She stated calmly with a small smile on her face and she quietly turned around and continued walking. Matthew saw tear slid of her face as she turned and walked away, if only he could run up to her and comfort her and whisper in her ear everything would be all aright, but he couldn't under the order of the doctors. She continued her lone march towards her gate and soon disappeared in the tunnel.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Those reporters know exactly what buttons to push and which strings to pull." Said Savanna sadly as she took a sip of her drink.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I here yeah." said Amy sadly.  
  
  
  
  
  
A few minutes went by and still no sign of Fred or the Titian, they were dozing off to sleep when they heard someone slam their table the glass shook at the force of the hit. The pilots looked up to see a grinning Howard or was it Fred? They didn't care they were glad to see him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I'm guessing you five are the Americans I was sent to pick up?" he asked the group nodded as they rubbed their eyes sleepily.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Good, now grab your bags and follow me." He said as he started walking away from the group. They followed as they made their way trudging through the port; they followed Fred down the hallway that had a sign over head that said Private Ports. Amy ran up to Fred and said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Are you really Howard's twin brother?" she asked as she walked beside him trying to keep up with his pace.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Yeah, Fred Dannon the name and piloting the Titian is my game. I presume your Amy Mawelle, Computer Hacker of the group." He asked he took a glance at her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" That's me alright." She said confidently. Fred looked back at the group of four following behind him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" You," he pointed at Trel " Are Trela Armstrong, Medic and Communication Expert."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Yep, you can call me Trel for short." She smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" And you are Jason Storm the tactics planner and the trigger happy one of the group." He chuckled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Hey, watch it I only get trigger happy when I drink coke!" he shouted as he crossed his arms and mumbled stuff in Spanish.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" And Savanna Walker the undercover spy." He said Savanna nodded her repile as she continued walking.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" And that leaves Matthew Miranda, the leader. Welcome aboard captain." He said as he gave a mock salute.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Its good to be aboard." He replied. They walked a few moments in silence, until they stopped and looked out the window. They gasped at what they saw it was exactly like Peace million expects gold and it had red letters on top of it say U.S.S Titian " The ship that can change the stars.".  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Man if you like it on the outside what till you see it on the inside." Said Fred as he walked in the tunnel that connect to the ship the followed. It was dark when they walked through the tunnel, they knew they were nearing cause they saw the light at the end of the tunnel. The light was bright so they covered their eyes, when their eyes adjusted they saw a crew all in uniform and standing in straight line saluting at them. The group's jaws were on the floor, when they saw how huge it was.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" This is my loyal crew and some are your trainers since this is your first time in space." Said Fred as he pointed to the military like people. " They will help you with anything that you need." The pilots nodded as the looked around the hanger. They were given a tour of the Titian and placed their stuff in their rooms. They were sent back into the hanger and they saw Fred waiting for them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Before we move out of the port the doctors wanted me to give you something." He stated smiling.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cliffhanger! You probably know what it is though maybe or not. Peace!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shadow Fox 


	9. Their Back! And look at the goodys!

It has seems that some else wishes to join our game, the pen name of the writer is Banchy and Banchy would like to join us so, lets get straight to the point at hand Do you want Banchy do join? Its fine by me, but I want to make sure you people are okay with it, so answer in the review. I do not own Gundam Wing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fred had a slight grin on his face when he told about the doctors little present.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Turn around," he said happily. The pilots turned to see, their Custom Made Gundam brand spanking new.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Oh my god!" shouted Trel as she looked over the new and improved Ocasta, standing taller than ever with its new Electric Field Generator.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Yes! I get to blow up stuff!.........again." shouted Jason as he ran over to Death Fortress. Guns shining that could not use bullets, but lasers and bullets and to top it off a new with new thick armor, recoated and repainted for his pleasure.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Who wants kick Bin heads, butt. I do! I do!" Amy screamed happily as she danced around the hanger. Tenshi no Namida, looking more like the famine version of Wing 0 with red wings that could be sit ablaze and a tail, and to top it off a flamethrowers.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Savanna was happy and dancing like a child who just received gifts from Santa Clause. She regained her composer quickly and walked calmly towards her Gundam with its new and improved form the, wings could change in to a jet form or Pegasus form as she called it and a mist creator in the system.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Matthew was in shock seeing his Shining Bird Wing twin Gattling Guns replaced his old guns and the wing span increased he didn't know what to say, well actually he did he said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" YYYYYYEEEEEESSSSS!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The pilots checked out their Custom Gundams, in and out of the system they saw that their cloaking systems were up graded making it harder for the enemy to find them and what shocked them the most was that they found the Zero system installed. Fred explained to them that they had the option of using it, but they didn't have unless they wanted to.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jason appeared on the screen in the cockpits singing, " We're off to kill Bin Laden,"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Trel soon appeared on the screen adding " and his crazy sidekick Saddam." And the group sang it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The group was soon called down, to the hanger by Fred needed to discuss something, again. They saw Fred waiting patiently he started  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Here." He said as he tossed what looked like Preventers jacket by had their mthyical creature on it with they guardian space symbol in their own color on the pockets and the sleeves. The red dragon in front of the black moon, for Matthew, the gold griffin in front of the green and blue earth for Jason, the red Phoenix behind a gold sun for Amy, the silver Pegasus with a purple star behind it for Savanna and for Trel a black unicorn behind a purple comet.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Dragon, Griffin, Phoenix, Pegasus, and Unicorn. All these creatures were ether created by a myth or legend created by man, the reason why man did this is unknown, but we believe the reason why people made these creatures was to scare people and that's exactly what your going to do." Stated Fred as he paced back and forth.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Read and Review! Peace!  
  
  
  
  
  
Shadow Fox 


	10. A Ball? Agian?

Ok congrats Banchy! You are in I just need the some more information that Talian put in her story. So I'm guessing the sooner put up a review with the information on it the sooner you can be in the story, and I'm guessing around the 11 Chapter cause this is Chapter 10. So the sooner you give me the information the sooner I can get the story! Also I'm wondering if we are aloud to write G Gundam fan fiction? Amy way on to the story! I do not own Gundam Wing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The group was surprised at the jackets event though they didn't know when they were going to put them on. Fred also told them they had space suits with the same symbols and colors (Like the suits that the Gundam Pilots wore in the battle against Libra). Fred soon started their training in space. They went out in space and did a moonwalk or two and experienced the anti-gravity of space. They did flips in mid air with out touching the ground, Jason even went to the extreme of swimming like frog, and it looked so funny. The group trained with their Gundams behind the moon so they wouldn't be seen, for the first time they saw earth from space.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Its beautiful," stated Trel as she looked at the blue and green ball in awe.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" It looks so small from," said Amy " like a kids marble, waiting to be knocked out of the ring." She laughed  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" It looks like what I threw up after I ate a blueberry pie and a green apple with whip cream." He said dreamily  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Jason!" shouted the group  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" What? What did I say?" he said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I didn't need to know that, Jason." Said Matthew grossly  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" TMI."(It stand for To Much Information) said Savanna calmly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The group continued training and fighting against each other to gain experience from their mistakes, which there were many in this case. They knew they were rusty and soon they the found their flaws and continued training. It was getting close to the 1st full year of the Eve Wars and they knew that very soon that it was time to fight. All of the pilots were in the gym in the USS Titian, training. Jason was punching the punch bag, while Savanna was on the balance beam flipping around; Amy was practicing her Karate on a imaginary figure, as Trel and Matthew whom were tossing a football around the gym. Fred came in with his hand behind his back, the group stopped and immediately looked at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" You have a party to go to." He stated calmly as he started to walk towards the middle of the gym.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Party? What party?" asked Amy as she wiped the sweat off her head and walked towards Fred.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" The 1st ball of the Eve Wars." He stated calmly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" That party." Said Trel shockingly as she walked over with the football in her hands " what if we get caught?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Yeah, we already had a run with 3 of the pilots." Said Jason as he took of his boxing gloves.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" You won't." he replied calmly again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" This is because?" asked Savanna as she sat on the balance beam.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" None of them will be there, I checked with my spies they are no were near the ball." Stated Fred  
  
  
  
  
  
" Besides," stated Matthew " they didn't show in the movie why so up there?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Good point." Said Trel as she tossed the football in the air and caught it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" You will leave the Titian in a few hours, so get dressed, get your stuff packed because you will be heading towards your positions in the war and for god shakes take a shower." Said Fred and he held his nose and left the room. The group looked at each other and started to laugh their head off.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Oh Mr. English Man telling me what to do? Well let me tell you something I ate a baby! Ah baby the other other white meat! Baby its what for dinner!" said Jason as he did a imitation from Austin Powers. The group laughed so hard that they were crying. The continued laughing when they reached their rooms and packed their stuff, took showers and got dressed they were wearing what they wore at the last ball with the Gundam Pilots and walked out of their rooms.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
If you haven't seen Austin Powers, rent it! Both number 1 and 2! It is so funny! Any next chapter will be up as soon as I get the information from Banchy. Peace!  
  
  
  
  
  
Shadow Fox 


	11. 51 6 American Pilots

Ok we are ready for chapter 11! Lets get ready to rumble! I do not own Gundam Wing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The group of Americans were about to board the shuttle that would take them to the colony that had the ball on it. They were half in on the boarding tunnel dressed in their special attire and then the speaker said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Attention American Pilots, Please report to the main hanger immediately that is all."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The group rushed to the hanger to see Fred standing in the middle with a jacket in his hand a smug look on his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" What is the problem Fred?" panted Trel as she bended over to catch her breath.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Nothing, there's no problem." He said smugly as she grinned at the group.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Fred, if this is some sick and inhumane joke that's fine, but if your really called us here then tells so we can be on our marry way." Amy gritted through her teeth, as she was about to charge at Fred.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Really there's no problem." He stated as he shock his head.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Fred, I ran in a pair of high heel shoes and possible I could have twisted my ankle, now spit it out already!" Savanna shouted  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Watch." He said as he pointed to the ceiling of the hanger and a black hole formed over his head.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I'm not going back you can't make me!" shouted Jason as he ran behind Matthew.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" No ones going anywhere, Jason. I'll make sure of it." Said Matthew as he got in to a fighting position.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" No ones going anywhere, except on person is coming out of the black hole." Stated Fred as he waved his hands the group was shocked as they waited for the thing to appear.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Back in our world Nikita SwiftRider was alone walking down her home street in the pouring rain, she was sad cause Angel had mysteriously left the town. What shocked her the most was that E-mail that she read when she went into her house. Many things could have happened to her she didn't want to think about, sure she still had her family and friends, but she really missed Angel, she remembered all the memories she had with her family, friends and Angel, even though it brought back the most painful memory of all  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
  
  
  
  
Nikita, was eating her cereal, she was already to go to school and had a few minutes to spare so she turned on the TV, to watch cartoons or something. She took a bite of her cereal and started flipping the channels until she stopped on one channel and what she saw shocked her she spat out the cereal and shouted  
  
  
  
  
  
" MOM! DAD!"  
  
  
  
  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She continued walking when suddenly she felt the ground being sucked out form under her she fell into a white light and screamed, but she couldn't hear her scream and soon floated into darkness.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The American Group waited for a few minutes until a body dropped out form the black hole it laid face down and unmoving.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" That's going to leave a mark." Said Jason as he flinched. Trel ran over to the figure shaking it gentle and saying  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Nikita! Wake up!" she said as she shook the back of the person.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Trel you know this person?" asked Amy shockingly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Yeah." she said as she continued to try to wake up the figure. It groaned as it slowly got up it blinked a few times and rubbed its gray eyes, the long brown hair with pigtails were messed up from the fall, they presumed it was a girl.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Angel!" she shouted as she through her arms around Trel in hug and started sobbing. The American Pilots were confused and shocked at what the she just said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Um, Trel," started Savanna Trel looked up as well as the girl.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Um, would you mind explaining what's going on?" asked Amy with a confused look on her face. Trel explained everything to her confused teammates they understood, but there was no explanation for the girl that Trel called Nikita.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Hello," said Nikita as she waved her hands up in the air to get the groups attention. " I wouldn't mind an exploitation myself you know." She said cheerfully.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Um, Nikita its kind of hard to say this but," Trel was cut off by Fred.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Your in the Gundam Dimension." He said quickly, Nikita blinked a few times and laughed and said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Ok I believe you. Now if I click my heels 3 times can I go home." She said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I afraid it's not that simple Nikita." Stated Fred, she stopped laughing and looked at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fred explained the situation to her that Bin Laden is back with Saddam Hussein, and are helping Mariamaia take over the Gundam World. He figured that 2 against 5 weren't good odds but 2 against 6 were good odds so that's why she was brought here to help them in their situation,  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Do accept this mission?" he asked she was in shock for a few minutes and then she stood up and walked to Fred, and extended her hand and Fred took it and said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I accept." She said happily  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Good then I think you'll need this." He said as he clicked a remote the floor opened up and out came a green version of the Black Plague minus the wings.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" AHHHHHH! Its Black Plague! Someone get Death Fortress on line and I mean it!" Jason shouted as he ran around the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Kodaic." She whispered in shock.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Good, you recognize your Gundam and here." Said Fred as he tossed a Preventers jacket with a pink fairy and a white colored planet Venus. " Your part of the team." She was so happy and was even more happy hearing clapping form the American team and them saying things like " Welcome aboard." And " Team USA plus one."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Know we need to get you dressed." Said Fred, Nikita changed and found her bag full of goodies, weapons, personal items, clothes, etc. Trel laid out the rules for her as they walked to the shuttle like no talking to the Gundam Pilots, the basics. They were on board and were ready to take off they had 2 weeks before they whole thing was put into action.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Like it? Hate it? Review! Review! And congrats to Banchy you're on the team! Peace!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shadow Fox 


	12. Mission Start

Ok I think you all are enjoying the story as much as I'm writing it. I do not own Gundam Wing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The 6 American Pilots reached the colony a head of schealdule, and decide to get to their hotel rooms. They ordered the Presidents Suite, even though they weren't paying for it so they might as well order the best. It had 6 bedrooms, 6 bathrooms, 2 main living rooms, and 1 kitchen; they sat in the living room discussing the plans for the next two weeks.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" First off, we are going to the ball tonight, then from their I am going to watch Relena, in the shadows and hopefully will meet you guys some time in the colony." Stated Matthew as he looked at his plan. " And you 5 are going to be doing what at the time?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Well, Amy and I are planning on staying in the nearest colony near Mariamaia's, we are most likely going to hide in one of the cargo shuttles and go in contact Savanna." Stated Trel as she looked at her new allie.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Basically it's the get in get out technique." Said Amy happily  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" What about you two?" asked Matthew as he looked at Savanna and Nikita.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Well, my original plan was to leave and go in to Mariamaia's colony sign up as a solider go in for some training, wait for my ranking and wait for Amy and Trel, but I think that Nikita would be a good back up to help me with the computers in the base she wouldn't have to change any style cause none of the pilots have met her before." Stated Savanna calmly  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Sounds like a good plan." Said Matthew  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Is that ok with you Nikita?" asked Trel as she looked at her friend and new comrade.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Yeah, that's fun as long as I get some action." She replied happily.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" And Jas, what are you planning," said Amy but was cut off by a knock at the door. Savanna walked up to go answer, they heard the door open and some one said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Room Service for Mr. Storm." The cart wheeled and Savanna was given the bill she closed the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." Counted Jason with a small grin on his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Jason! You spent $500.00 on room service!" shouted Savanna they soon heard Savanna running from the hallway. Jason was already in his room door locked and all. Savanna mumbled under her breath and walked away in defeat she grabbed a can of whip cream from the cart and she got a grin on her and she charged and rammed the door it burst open they soon heard a girl screaming and heard Jason yelling  
  
  
  
  
  
" NO! NO! Not the whip cream! Not the whip cream!" the group got a sly grin on their faces and grabbed some thing off the cart and ran towards Jason's room, he was covered in all of the food that was on the cart. Jason learned from this mistake and got cleaned up and they were off to the ball.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sally Po and Noin were watching the President giving a speech,  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" So you think we finally achieved peace?" asked Sally  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Probably not, as long as there is people who want to take control, there well be no peace for now." She replied, she caught of glimpse of 6 teenagers standing in the shadows; she didn't pay any attention and continued talking to Sally. The group knew they were being watched and continued listening to the speech. They soon left for their separate missions.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Matthew was walking alone on the street in his tuxedo, it was snowing on the colony he knew it was fake and he continued walking it was cold out he continued walking, his next stop was to visit Relena's own ball for the evening he found out that she would soon leave for Mariamaia's colony. He called a cab and told the driver to the mansion that Relena held the party. He arrived and walked into the room, it was crowded so he wouldn't be notice by Relena or any of the Gundam Pilots. He stood in the shadows watching from a distance, waiting patiently for it to end, it ended and he clapped and slowly turned and walked away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Relena was finished with her speech, she breathed a sigh of relief and thought of that quote that Matthew and thought she would add one more sentence to her speech to complete it. She said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" A friend once told me before he left this world, that let the decisions you make today, be the choices you can live with tomorrow so hopefully your decision well bring peace to earth and space." The room roared with applause when she finished saying that, she saw Matthew at the door he and turned to clap with audience and he smiled at her and left into the darkness.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Matthew." She whispered as tears started to form in her eyes, but quickly brushed them away. Matthew walked on to his shuttle and went off to Mariamaia's colony; he looked out the window to see the moon and star as he waited in silence.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Amy and Trel on another shuttle heading towards god know what colony, but they were told to go on this shuttle and they took it. They got off and walked to their hotel room that was in the spaceport. They set up everything, and started hacking into the system. Soon they would have to jump in shuttle that would take them on the colony, they packed their stuff to be prepared ahead of time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" So you want to join our Army?" said a man in Mariamais's uniform looking at two girls standing in front of him one was Nikita in her regular hairstyle and all and the other was Savanna with braided hair and her oaklys were exchanged for regular glasses (Think Lady Une's glasses.) Both had to make up new profiles to show they were real.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Yes sir!" said Savanna in a Scottish accent.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Okay then, may I have your names?" He asked as he typed into the computer  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Nikita SwiftRider." She stated proudly he typed it in.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Crystal O'Brien." Said Savanna.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Like it? Hate it? Review! Question when Heero and Duo go and get the information from Mariamaia do they go on MOII or her Colony? Peace!  
  
  
  
  
  
Shadow Fox 


	13. It Starts

Sorry! Sorry! SOOOOO SORRY! I have been working really hard on my schoolwork, sports, parties, etc. Any way on to the story! I do not own Gun dam Wing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo and Quart were in a control room preparing to launch the Gundams into the son. Little did they know that a certain trigger-happy pilot was sneaking on board. Jason quietly crept into the huge shuttle with a small grin on his face, hymning the Mission Impossible song. Jason hoped on and closed the doorway he pulled out his backpack and pulled out a chair and reflector and started sunbathing he brought as mini TV.  
  
  
  
  
  
" This is the life." He said " no Mom, no Dad, no annoying news reporter guy on the television, life is good." He sighed and leaned back in to the chair and pulled out a bag of potatoes chips and started eating. The shuttle moved and started heading out, that is when he lost connection and shouted  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A Few days later........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Matthew was on the roof of the building watching Relena carefully from the meeting room with his binoculars he was in his mission clothes his coat blowing in t he wind. She drank some tea, while talking to the so call repreasentives of the colony, he knew every word they said, he say the movie about 11 million times and he memorized it by heart as some people would say. He carefully watched the trio incase they would pull anything funny off. He soon noticed that Relena was lights out and leaned back in her chair. A few guards came in followed by Osama Bin Laden in his metallic hand; he had a small smirk on his face as he saw the sleeping figure. Hopefully Matthew thought he wouldn't do anything that would hurt Relena or take advantage of her in this position. She was carried off into another room and Matthew jumped from building to building trying to get a good view.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Amy and Trel were in their hotel room preparing for their mission on the Mairamaia's colony. Trel and Amy decided to go for a walk in the colony do a little shopping that kind of thing. Until Amy noticed some one in the shadows in the ally, they decided to go and investigate what it was. Quietly they crept into the ally, their warm breath appearing infront of them. The person was wearing all black and had a braid a foot long. (Guess Who) Duo walked through the door and he didn't notice that he left the door wide open and the two girls behind a few garbage cans.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Should we go in?" asked Amy in a whisper.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Sure why not." Trel nodded and quietly entered the door. They went down the hallway and leaned against it blending into the shadows. Trel looked around the corner to see Duo leaning against the doorframe and him saying  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Of all the people," and you get the picture. Trel felt a tap on her shoulder and saw Amy mouthed  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" What are they doing?" Trel singled talking with her hands. Amy nodded  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Relena's been kidnapped."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Well duh." Said Trel and Amy as they slapped their fore heads. They realized their mistake and they heard Heero and Duo running towards.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I think it's a good time to run." Amy said quickly as she ran for the exit, and Trel quickly followed they were outside and they quickly climbed the fire exit and to the roof. They peered down to see a confused Duo and Heero, they soon returned inside and closed the door. The girls gave sigh of relief and made mental note to them selves saying  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
' Do not under any time, talk while in the Gundam dimension while sneaking up on a Gundam Pilot.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nikita and Savanna were in Mariamaia's uniform walking down the hall, in skirts. Savanna wasn't too happy about and the worse part of this was that after their training they were assigned to be Mariamaia's personal bodyguard. Who was at the time in the middle of the duo, they received whittles from the other guys and behind their backs they gave them the finger which shut them up. Nikita was still walking beside Mariamaia who was quiet through out the walk, until Nikita hit the ground she looked up to see an unmoving Wufie giving her a cold look that soon softened at her gaze. Savanna was by her side helping her up which wasn't easy in a skirt. She was up and dusted herself off,  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Watch where your going women." He growled but continued to keep a soft gaze at Nikita and walked past them. Savanna would have pounded him into the ground if Mariamaia weren't there. Savanna noticed a small blush creep up on Nikita face, and nudged her in the ribs with a small grin on her face and said in a Scottish accent  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" It seems that someone has a we crush on the sexiest."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Um," started Nikita as her blush grew deeper, Mariamaia coughed to get their attention.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" You two can talk about Lt. Chang after you escort me to the meeting." She said as she walked down the hallway. Nikita whispered into Savanna's ear  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" For a 7 year old who wants to take over the world she is sure happy about it."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Like it? Hate it? Review! Oh, and one more thing I purpose a challenge if you chose to accept it. Peace!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shadow Fox 


	14. It's about time

Next Chapter is up! I do not own Gundam Wing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Savanna and Nikita were in the hanger filled with soldiers listening to Dekim Barton. They were on the stage on the sides of Mariamaia and right next them were Saddam and Osama. Both of the girls glared at them and if they had a chance they beat the living daylights out of them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" You'll be stomping on the road to glory." Shouted Dekim.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Rip off!" sneezed Nikita.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" What was that Lt. SwiftRider?" he asked looking at her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Nothing I sneezed." She said in an innocent look on her face. Dekim turned away and was about to say something when Nikita sneezed " Loser" and coughed a couple of times. Mairemaia handed over a tissue to Nikita and she pretended to blow her nose.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Any way, Trowa Barton." He said that Trowa had flipped over the crowd and landed on the stage with a gun in his hand he was met with Wufie's sword, both girls were didn't know what would happen cause this is the part where the movie went to another scene, they watched carefully.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Mr. Barton," stated Osama as he walked up to the still unmoving Gundam Pilot. " Follow me." He said as he went to another room. Trowa followed by Wufie and entered the dark room. The duo looked at each other confused and shock at what they just witnessed which was ' That's happened in the movie?'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Amy and Trel were locked and load for their mission. Their space suit was on and under them were their mission clothing. There plan was to find a ship that was going in to Mairamaia's colony, get in get the information, hijack a shuttle, get out go home and get the Gundams ready.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Are you ready." Asked Trel as she checked her guns and other weapons.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Lets lock and load." She replied in a smug voice. They took Trel's car and parked at the shuttle port hid it very well. They stood in the shadows as they passed security.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Man, their security sucks." Said Amy  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" USA did a lot better than this idiots." Said Trel. They looked at the arrivals and departures they found no shuttle going in Mariamaia's colony. Until they heard two voices talking about it. They went back into the shadows to see Duo and Heero walking towards a terminal that said Preventers Shuttles. It was heavily guarded and had metal detectors and ID scanners.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" So," strated Amy " what should we do?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Trel looked around to find a vent system above them she smiled at her good fortune. She pointed her finger at and said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" That's what we're going to do." She smiled  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" What's with the vent entrance?" Amy said sadly " Its all ways the vent."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They removed the seal and started crawling in the vent they reached another seal they looked to see a shuttle being loaded with fuel and Duo and Heero going on board. Quickly they removed the seal jumped out ran in to shuttle they jumped a few machines rolled under a few carts and passed many security guards, they reached the shuttles cargo storage jumped in and closed the door it was completely and totally dark.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Well," panted Amy " That was fun." The felt a jolt and the lights switched on they fell down against the hard metal.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Who taught them how to drive?" asked Trel ass she rubbed her head.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Matthew was in the base where Savanna and Nikita were stationed he sole a uniform from the laundry room and was in action after that. He walked down the hall he passed Savanna and Nikita he gave simple nod and they nodded back. He walked down the hallway to find Relena being escorted by two guards and then shoved into a room the tow guards stood at the door with guns in their hands. Quietly walked past them and headed for the shuttle port. His plan to take the shuttle that Relena was taking and continue from there.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jason was hitting his head against the wall and muttering curses in Spanish and English. He stopped when he heard a loud crash he looked to see Quatra's ship and him sliding across the wire.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Its about time." He said as he put on his helmet and went to work on the systems.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Like it? Hate it? Review! The challenge is if you know what ether Yu-Gi-oh or Zoids is I want you to wrote a story about us entering that world. If you can't do it I will and if need information just put in a review and I'll put it up in the next chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shadow Fox 


	15. Tears, Beer, and Superman?

I do not own Gundam Wing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Every thing was all set for their mission tonight. Matthew would go on the shuttle with Relena in an undercover short of way. When Nikita, Amy, Savanna, and Trel will most likely steal the information and get home in one piece. They haven't heard from Jason for a long time and they were starting to how he was.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Matthew was loading stuff on board the shuttle and trying to keep a low profile. He was done with his work, he was told by a commander to go and fetch Relena and escort her on board. He went down the hall and passed Mariamaia with Savanna and Nikita by her side. He gave another simple nod and sluted at Mariamaia who gave a simple nod. He had the keys and looked at a few to find which one would open it. He found it and when he opened the door, he saw Relena in the corner crying. He wanted to comfort her so much as he saw her crying. The room was dark no light and no windows. In a kind and gentle voice, yet a little harsh he said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Get up, Miss Relena its time to go." She quickly wiped her tears she slowly walked towards the entrance hiding her face. He could tell that her eyes were already puffy and red. He lead her down the hallway, she gave a sob or two on the way. He brought a tissue out from his pocket and held it out to her. He kept his face forward and did his best not to look at her; she was confused but took the tissue and wiped her tears away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Thank you," she said quietly, Matthew gave a simple nod.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Have we meet?" she asked as she tried to look at his face but he quickened his face a bit for him not look at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" No I'm afraid not Miss Relena." he said quickly. Good thing he had on that hat event though it was ugly. The entered the shuttle port and boarded, he saw Savanna and Nikita walking towards the entrance. He boarded with Relena and took a seat in front of her in the next row of seats. They took off a few minutes later, and headed for earth.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Savanna and Nikita headed for the control room; quietly they entered the control room. It was filled with guards who gave a whistle they walked to front of the room. Still eyes were on them; Nikita cleared her throat and said  
  
  
  
  
  
" You boys have been working very hard haven't you?" asked Nikita in an innocent tone. The soldiers nodded quickly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" It has seemed that you have been working hard. Nikita I think they deserve a massage what do you think?" said Savanna  
  
  
  
  
  
" I think so, how about it boys." She said in a devil grin. The group of soldiers cheered and turned their backs waiting a massage. At the time Savanna summoned her armor on her hand as Nikita went to her first victim and knocked them out with her fist the rest soon fell to the ground.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Well, that was easy." Said Savanna dully as she typed on the computer and put on the headset.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Us women have the advantage over men course it was easy." Nikita replied as she gave a smug look of victory.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Amy and Trel were sing ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall as they waited for their arrival.  
  
  
  
  
  
" 29 bottles of beer on the wall 29 bottles of," they were interrupted by a shocking landing and flips and turns as the heard lasers go past them.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Hey, Trel does their ship blow up?" Amy asked as she held on to dear life.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Um, no I don't think so." She said as the bumps got bigger and their faces grew paler and then they stopped. They pushed out the door and they where in a hanger. Quickly they found a door and unsuited themselves and caught their breath. They checked out everything for the mission and everything was good. They only question was how were they going to found Nikita and Savanna. Trel pointed to the vent system again and Amy replied  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" NO! NO! NO! HECK NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" she shouted as she stomped her foot. They heard footsteps heading for them the she said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Ok just this once." She said as she climbed in to the system followed by Trel.  
  
  
  
  
  
They followed the vent system and caught a few glimpses of Duo and Heero fighting of the soldiers, which meant they only had a few minutes. The crawled faster and found another seal and the saw Savanna and Nikita typing away furiously, they licked the vent open and landed on the ground Nikita stood up with her glowing sword in hand as Savanna. They then went back to work realizing who it was.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Don't do that!" Nikita shouted as she typed  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" You could have used the door." Said Savanna  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Sorry, I don't feel like being shot with bullets today." Said Amy as she grabbed a computer.  
  
  
  
  
  
" What happened?" asked Trel as she kicked one of the laying soldiers.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Don't ask," said Savanna as she typed quickly; she started to laugh the came over to see Jason on the screen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Hey guys if you get this message I have finished my job here." He said crazily and laughed like a madman. " I'm Superman faster than a speeding bullet more powerful that locomotive can leap tall buildings in a single bound, I am Superman!" he shouted as he did the Superman thing in space and then it went static. The group laughed and went immediately back to work.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Jason has gone over the edge more than ever, remind me to take out the ZERO system in Death Fortress when we get back." Chuckled Savanna  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Like it? Hate it? Review! The next chapter won't be up until Thursday or Friday. Peace!  
  
  
  
  
  
Shadow Fox 


	16. Escape

It's so beautiful! (Starts cry hysterically and falls off the chair.) I watched the G Gundam ending series, its so beautiful one of the best Gundam Shows I have ever seen. Any way on to the story. Also when are you guys going to put up my challenge story, I mean not to rush you or anything I just want to see your writing. So take your time if you're doing the challenge. I do not own Gundam Wing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The 4 American Girls were typing as fast as their fingers would let them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I got it!" shouted Amy as she popped the disk out and jumped out of her seat.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Good, cause we have company!" Nikita shouted as she pulled up picture on the main screen. It was Trowa walking down the hallway, slowly and calmly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" How long well it take for the virus to load?" asked Savanna calmly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" 10 minutes at the most." Said Trel as she tried to make the virus up load faster.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" That won't give us enough time!" Nikita shouted, " He'll be here in like 6 minutes!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Not if I can help it." Said Savanna as she grabbed the speaker and held her nose and said " Mr. Trowa Barton, please report to the Mobile Suit Hanger." On screen Trowa turned around and started walking in that direction. The girls breathed a sigh of relief and continued typing away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Matthew was in the front row of the shuttle he over heard Mariamaia and Relena's conversation.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Stop this Mariamaia, this is pure insanity." Shouted Relena  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
' I'll say.' Thought Matthew as he leaned back in his chair.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Back with the girls, who were remaining calm in their situation. The virus was almost uploaded and they had 2 minutes left before it was complete. They sirens were going off saying that Heero and Duo were closing in on their target. Meaning that they had a few minutes to get out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Its done the virus is loaded." said Amy as she made the red flashes turn off. As soon as she said that they heard gunfire outside the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Its time to exit stage left." Said Nikita as she ran towards the vent. Amy, Savanna, and Trel soon followed and claimed in to the vent. They were crawling through the system and they reached they Mobile Suit Hanger/Shuttle Port they kicked open the vent and through a rope out and soon started to make their way down the rope.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
With Jason he was laughing like a maniac when he was typing on the computer making sure that the ship could with stand the blast. He left for the escape pod and pressed the button the ship slowly turned around and headed back to earth. He then took out his mini TV set a turned it on he was watching TV and he soon started to relax.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quatra was confused about the sudden explosion he didn't even press the button to set it off. He deicied to go and contact the others,  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo and Heero made it to the computer room where they find Trowa calmly typed away trying to find the information. They joined him and Duo said  
  
  
  
  
  
" We have a message from Quatra." He put on the screen.  
  
  
  
  
  
" The Gundam's are on their way back to earth." He said he turned to look behind and got a paranoid look on his face " and I think there's a ghost on this ship." He ended the transmission.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Hey, Trowa how did you knock all these guys out." Asked Duo curiously as he was about to send a new message to Quatra telling him to send Wing 0.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I found them like this when I got in." he said calmly as he finished his typing and stood.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Do you think they could be back?" asked Duo with a hopeful look in his eye.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Stupid skirt." Mumbled Savanna as she landed on the ground and dusted herself off.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" That's funny there are no soldiers." Said Amy  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" They are most likely at the computer room were the boys are." Said Trel as she picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder. Calmly the group started walking towards a shuttle and got on board. Nikita and Savanna went in the back on at a time to change in to their mission clothes. The group was all in the cockpit waiting for the perfect time to take off. Which was now they took off and were jetting through space. Amy pulled up a screen that showed what was going in side the base. She came to the part where Heero punched Duo in the stomach and he hit the ground.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Ohhhh his going to fill that one in the morning." Grimaced Savanna a  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" That's going to be one of the nastiest bruises in the history of bruiesim." Said Amy  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Is that even a word?" Asked Nikita  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" No I don't think so." Said Savanna they all noticed that Trel was in shock at what she saw. Nikita put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a small smile she gave weak smile back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Its okay Trel Duo is going to be fine." Said Nikita. Trel nodded and returned to her seat. They made it to the USS Titian and met up with Jason he calmed down they were prepared to launch their Gundam's. Matthew's Gundam was sent down earlier since he was watching Relena at the time. They wore they trademark spacesuits as they waited to launch into space and to earth.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Like It? Hate it? Review! Peace!  
  
  
  
  
  
Shadow Fox 


	17. Black Plague Jr?

So you can't seem to wait for the next chapter can you? You guys are really enjoying this I can tell. I do not own Gundam Wing or " Sk8er Boi". Oh also I forgot to tell you that I changed my Gundam's name to Storm Shadow if that's okay. Also you change your Gundam's name since your Gundam was upgraded.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The group was in the Gundams on the launch pad. Nikita and Kodiak were in its bear mode it was making a growling noise as it waited patiently. Amy was playing devils avocate with Tenshi no Namida with her scythe glowing fiercely and her wings roaring with red-hot flames. While Savanna was in Neo-Bird with her know renamed Gundam Storm Shadow it had some black painted in it, but very little. Trel was ready with Ocasta its blades glowing fiercely as well. Jason was with Death Fortress or what he now called The Walking Fortress of Doom, but he still called it Death Fortress. The group launched into space it was the 1-hour before the real fun began. It a red hot burning flame the 5 Gundams burned through the atmosphere. They saw Heero and Wufie fighting it out in space and quickly passed them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I'll become evil my self! To find out" the beeping in his cockpit cut him off. He saw 5 objects heading for the earth and soon disappearing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
' What the heck!' Wufie screamed in his mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero saw it to and gaped for a minute.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
' Amy?' he thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Yee-haw!" shouted Trel as she made her down to earth jamming out to the music she was playing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Look out below!" shouted Nikita as she ripped through the atmosphere.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Cannon ball!" said Amy happily as she put her Gundam in a cannon ball possien.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Bonsaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" said Savanna as her cockpit shook while she was playing " Sk8er Boi".  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Bombs away!" said Jason as he had a trigger-happy look on his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Matthew saw the burning Gundams out of the window. He knew Shining Bird Wing was down their waiting for him. He was so ready to blow up some stuff and get someone's butt kicked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" We are now entering the atmosphere." Said the co-pilot Matthew breathed a sigh of relief no more traveling in space. Quietly he leaned back in the chair then he felt a jolt he went deeper in his chair. He looked out the window he was slowly descending to earth and one step closer to Shining Bird Wing and Osama Bin Head and Saddam who's been in sane Hussein. He looked out of the window and saw Mairamaia's army and he saw to mobile suits on both sides of the craft it was the Apocolapse and Cyclopes. He looked and caught a glimpse of another mobile suit it was Black Plague Jr.?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
' Um, Houston we have a major probably.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Back with the other 5 Americans, they were blazing through the atmosphere. Jason landed with a huge boom near the forest in mountain regain, Jason was dazed he was trying to get his vision clear he stood on top of Death Fortress  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Oh look mommy I see a fluffy bunny he wants me to come to Bunny World with him." He said as he fell back on his Gundam and past out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Savanna and Storm Shadow landed in a cove near the city and steam appeared from where they landed. Storm Shadow transformed the wings to make it easier to move against of strong water current.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Lets get ready to rumble." She smirked as Storm Shadow's eyes glen a fierce purple under water and took out her double beam swords.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Amy hit the mountain falling like a Phoenix she hit the mountain and sent a huge wildfire spreading on the mountain that lasted for a minute the ice cold mountain rocks cooled down the fiery red Gun dam it slowly stood with its scythe in its hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Ladies and Gentlemen the Phoenix has landed." She smirked as she moved her Gundam in dance move.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Trel was falling fast with Ocasta she hit a snowy mountain near where Amy and her Gundam landed. She landed and sent snow flying all over the place making it look like it was snowing. She took a step out of her Gundam and rubbed her shoulders.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Its so cold." She said as her teeth chattered, " it's like a freezer and I'm going to be a Popsicle."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nikita landed in a field with no trees or anything Kodaic slowly stood in its bear mode and let out a fierce roar and transformed into in mobile suit form. Nikita exited from the Gundam and stretched and said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" My first time piloting Gundam was a snap fighting might be a whole other story."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Matthew landed with Relena and exited out of the craft he stood by her side. They entered the house or mansion or whatever it was. Matthew was stationed out side of Relena's room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
' Just a few more hours and then I can kick some butt.' He smirked at the thought, but recalled the other Mobile Suit.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Like it? Hate it? Review! Peace! You should really listen to " Sk8ter Boi" it s a good song.  
  
  
  
  
  
Shadow Fox 


	18. Made it

I do not own Gundam Wing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dekim Barton was in the plane with Mariamaia and Relena. There were many guards on board, but in particular caught his eye, he was one that escorted Relena who watch him carefully. Dekim's original plan consisted of Bin Laden Piloting Apocalypse and Saddam piloting Cyclopes. Though it surprised him that a black version of Eypon one of the most feared Gundams in the space age would magically appear in the hanger. What shocked him the most was who was inside of it. All 3 Mobile Suit were hidden somewhere near the area, his early encounter with Zech's made this decision for him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Matthew felt eyes upon him and didn't want to take notice of who it was when they landed. The group was escorted to the mansion that in a few hours would go under ground. Relena was in her room or prison as he called, softly crying her hopes and dreams away. A few minutes went by when he felt the ground shook and then darkness was their for a brief moment, and then the lights came on and blinding him briefly. Then a few minutes later two pairs of guards were walking down the hallway carrying machine guns. He stood still until both guards had the machine guns to his head.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Mr. Barton would like to have a word with you." Said one of the guards in deep voice. He smirked at his predicament and swiftly punch the guards lights out and shoot the lights out with his Desert Eagles. He ran down the hall in complete and total darkness he felt for a vent system and heard gunfire down the hallway. He knew he didn't have much time, he heard someone approach him from behind he punched their lights and find it was a shoulder exactly like him except the name tags and ranking quickly he switched the tags. He had ketchup packages from lunch that day and poured on the guards chest He quickly removed the vents entrance and climbed in and quickly he closed and climbing his way through the system he stooped to catch his breath. He crawled a bit more until he reached the laundry room; he had his mission clothes under his uniform. He soon found out that his suitcase was in their as well and found his helmet and communication system. He heard footsteps come towards the laundry room and quickly like a mouse went back in the hole. He made his way to the control room saw Relena standing there about watch the horror. He was waiting for his time to strike like a snake ready to strike its prey.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
' Well that was fun,' he thought as he gave a mental sigh.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The 5 American Pilots wait patiently for their single to start their battle. Helmets on, Gundams ready, cloaking devices and hyper jammers online. Amy was on the mountain broad to death she decided after many names for her new upgraded Gundam that she would call it Hinotama Phoenixa translation Fire Phoenix. She waited and waited until she saw two shooting stars heading towards the ocean where Savanna and Storm Shadow were.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" What could that be?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She decided to contact Savanna and ask her to check it out she activated her cloaking system just to make sure she wasn't going to be seen. She had a theory on who it was, but she wanted to make sure.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nikita was in the plains and also waited for her time to strike. She saw what seemed to be shooting stars that landed in the ocean. She decided to go and check it out she transformed Kodaic in its bear mode and quickly put on her cloak and walked to an edge off the cliff over looking the ocean. She saw lights going off in the waters shadowy depths.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Take about your light show." She said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Trel was rocking out to music in her Gundam. Her radar was going off, and it showed 3 dots entering the Earths atmosphere. She smiled and turned up the music and started singing the lyrics.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Just a few more hours." She said to her self " just a few more hours."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Savanna was in the ocean waiting quietly at the bottom of the ocean. Listening to the waves crash on to shore and the storm above the ocean was string making the current stronger, a few dolphins went near the resting Storm Shadow than swam quickly away when lightning flashed. A few seconds later to huge splashes were heard and then some dueling with some sort of energy source. Savanna turned on the scanning systems and found Heero and Wing 0 duking it out with Wufie and Shenlong. They were right above her and she decided to activate her cloak. A few seconds later Amy and Nikita appeared on her screen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Is it them?" Nikita asked Savanna nodded her head.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Do think they should be fight this long?' asked Amy to Nikita  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" No it should have been over a few hours ago." Replied Nikita  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Maybe, we should do something about." Said Amy  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" We can't that would mean we would have to blow our cover." Said Savanna as she leaned back in her chair. A few seconds later the Gundams separated and Wing 0 flew out of the water.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Well that was fast." Said Amy  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jason was still knocked at the time had nothing to except sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I have a question and HeeroYue195 I already got what you are doing so don't answer this question. Who do you want to fight? The mystery pilot in Black Plague, Bin Head, Saddam, Wufie, or just help Trowa, Quatra, Duo, Zechs, and Noin. The next chapter won't be up until Saturday of the 26, I think. Peace!  
  
  
  
  
  
Shadow Fox 


	19. Wise decesions NOT!

I do not own Gundam Wing. All right FSU is playing and the Breeders Cup is on! Oh yes!!! (Florida States War Chants is playing). If you guys need information on me Savanna and Jason tell me and I will put up the information in the next chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Mr. Barton, sir we have detected 5 major heat sources surrounding the city." Said a solider on a computer he pulled up the radar and saw 5 bleeping dot 1 in the cove, mountain top, the foot of the mountain, plains, and forest. " Our spies said that a few meteors landed a few hours ago." He added Dekim looked at the dots and said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Send a few Mobile Suits to the areas." Said Mariamaia. " Its probably the Gundams."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Yes ma'ma!" said the shoulder.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Are you sure this is wise young one?" asked Oasma as he made his way out of the shadows.  
  
  
  
  
  
" We are already dealing with two preventers." Stated Saddam as he appeared by Oasma's side.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" What's two preventers worth? The group that was assigned to them will take care of them isn't that right Miss Relena?" said Mariamaia with a smug look on her face as she looked at the silent Minster. Relena growled in her throat in frustration.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Matthew who was watching the action from a not so comfortable spot, mumbling a few curses as he watched Saddam, Oasma, and Dekim control their little puppet he said to himself  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Jerks."  
  
  
  
  
  
He looked at the screen where his team was positioned he thought  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
' Good luck, my friends.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Zechs and Noin were fighting bravely as Zech's shielded Noin three of the five Gundam Pilots came to help them and they were fighting like there was no tomorrow.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jason was awakening by huge quakes, he shot up and looked around quickly and he spotted a Mobile Suit. He blinked sleepily a few times at the suit and decided to go back to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Its just one of Mariamaia's Moblie Suits out to destroy the world." He said a few seconds later he shot up and shouted  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" One of Mariamaia's Mobile Suits!" he waited a few seconds and then screamed out " AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Mobile Suits fired as he entered the cockpit.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Its okay Jason your safe in this nice, big, heavy armored mobile suit." He said then he got a devilish grin. He added the active cloak and the hyper jammers as his Gundam slowly stood he spotted the Mobile Suit who were searching for him. He fired his guns and the Mobile Suit was destroyed in a few seconds. He had a big smug look on his face as he made the Gundam in a victory dance.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Trel was at the base of the mountain sing the song that was played in the cockpit. Until she heard guns going off nearby. She activated Ocasta and put on the cloak and things she slowly stood making the dust move a bit when she stood. The Mobile Suits were right in front of her and Ocasta she waved Ocasta hand right in front of the Mobile Suit.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Hello is any there? Do you even have a brain?" she laughed as she ribbed of the head of the Mobile Suit it soon started to fall back and it hit the ground that caught the other Mobile Suits attention as they went over to examine their fallen comrade.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Lets see if that electrical field works?" she said in devil like grin she pressed the button that activated. A few seconds later that other Mobile Suits were burnt to a crisp she smiled at her work and said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Just how I like my Mobile Suits extra crispy."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Amy was talking to her self as she watched Trel fight off the Mobile Suits.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I'm so bored why doesn't any take a shot at me?" she sighed then she noticed some Mobile Suits that were going up hill and that were pausing looking at the mess that Trel and Ocasta she over heard she liked her Mobile Suit extra crispy she thought how she would like her Mobile Suits done.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Ohhhhh, fresh meat." She said as she prepared her Flamethrowers and added her cloaking. A few seconds later she was up in the air, she fired the guns and the whole scouting group was down for the count.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I dare say I think I would like my Mobile Suit well done thank you." She smirked as she brought her scythe and twirled it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Savanna was in the water Wufie was still lurking around so she had to be careful. She saw flash of light and then splashes in the water she Mariamaia's Army enter her domain. She activated her clock and her laser whip and was off to go fishing for Mobile Dolls. The dolls swam above her she tired to stay hidden but something grabbed Storm Shadows foot she looked to see a Mobile Doll that stopped her early it tossed her to the sea bed, but she quickly came back up and grabbed the Mobile that was trying to escape to warn the others.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Don't start what you can't finish." She growled as she grabbed the Mobile Dolls foot and wrestled to the ground. She rubbed the head of the Mobile Suit in to the ocean floor and  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Water tastes good doesn't it?" she said as she sliced the head off the Mobile Suit. Soon enough the Mobile Dolls parts were floating in the water.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nikita was board to death she saw fighting starting all around the city she sighed it was her first time in the Gundam world and she hasn't even fought yet. She was about to join the action with one of the other pilots when shots were fired at her and Kodiac.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Finally! I get some action!" she said as she threw her arms up in the air. She activated her claws and it was easy as cat and mouse. She was doing a victory dance in the cockpit. When she noticed Wuife's Gundam came out of the water and head straight towards her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" You are the enemy! I shall defeat you!" he shouted  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" OH SHOT!" she said as she transformed her Gundam into its Mobile Form.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Ms. Mariamaia, the Gundams have landed!" one solider shouted  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" We have one unknown Gundam also!" another shouted as he brought up the picture of Shenlong and Kodaic fighting.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" And all of our scouting troops have been destroyed!" another said as he brought glimpses of what the scouts before they were destroyed. Nothing was on them except a slash and then static.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" How is this possible?" asked Mairamaia  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Next chapter it might take me a while. So be patient please. Peace!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shadow Fox 


	20. Dragon VS Fairy and Scorpio

I do not own Gundam Wing. Where the heck are you guys you haven't been reviewing I think you guys have given up on me or something. Is there something that you don't like in the story? If you need info for your stories tell me in your review and I will put it up next chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dragon VS Fairy  
  
  
  
  
  
Nikita was fighting in Kodiac Wufie was on the cliff near the edge of the ocean, blocking and dodging his attacks as he came.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Where is Treize!" he shouted, " Where is he!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Nikita had a brilliant idea; she transformed Kodaic in to its bear form and pounced on Wufie making Shenlong land on its back. Kodaics claws were glowing as she pressed them to Shenlongs head sparks started to fly in both their cockpits.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
' What I am doing?' she thought to her self as she slowly removed the fiercely glowing claws from Shenlongs head. The Gundam was unmoving for a few moments and Nikita was starting to worry she jumped out of the cockpit and opened Wufies. He was battered and bruised and his cockpit was making popping sounds as sparks flew and landed on the body. Quickly Nikita pulled him out and put on the ground she found a stream and wetted a clothe and put it on his fore head he groaned a put as he felt cold water on his head. She found some herbs that would make the bruises hurt less. As she rubbed the herbs on his bare chest she started humming as she did her work. Suddenly her hand stopped moving and was grabbed by something gently. She looked up to see Wufie looking at her (She has a helmet on.) his eyes confused and warm at the same time. She smiled in her helmet and said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I'm just a fairy helping out poor people like you who have fought in this terrible war." She said cheerfully. Wufie noticed her jacket with the fairy and the planet Venus behind it. He grabbed his ribs and started to breath hard he felt hand gently push him down to the ground. He smiled and said softly  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Thank you my little fairy."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Mariamai's mobile suits surrounded the Death scythe, Heavy Arms, and Sand rock. The trio were about to self detonate when the Mobile Suits hit the ground with bullets throw their heads. The 3 Gundams looked around to found the source of the fire. Jason was snickering as he moved around the city firing bullets at unknown pray.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mariamaia was in the base mad and throwing fit like any seven year old would do. Oasma and Saddam left some time before that madness was thrown the room was in a hustle and shouts of orders were heard. Mairamaia was biting her lip and growling, Relena couldn't help but smirk seeing the look on her face. Until Mariamaia got a smirk on her face and shouted  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Send out the Scorpio!" the room was silent.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" You heard me and send them to where those scouting troops were destroyed!" she shouted every soldier was soon typing away giving out orders to release the Scorpios. Outside of the base red Mobile Suits with a scorpion tail and 6 legs game out the tails had a blade on them and guns in their hands. Just then the vent entrance was busted open and everyone saw a figure with black helmet and jacket with a dragon it and the moon behind it with its guns drawn it said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" That's it I can't take it anymore I need to kick some ass!" it said some soldiers ran towards the figure but the figure fought his way standing and all the soldiers were on the ground he had a few more to go. Dekim, Mariamaia, and Relena stood in shock as the figure kicked some more ass.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Apocalypse was heading for the sea followed by some Scorpio. The storm was raging on as waves crashed on to land. He stood on the beach arms crossed as the Scorpios were in the forest hiding and waiting for its next pray.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Come on out Pegasus I have the golden bridle and I'm here to tame you." Said Oasma. A waterspout appeared a few minutes later and purple eyes glue in the middle of it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" You want a fight you got one." Savanna stated proudly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Cyclopes was flying heading for the top of the mountain followed by some Scorpios it landed on the top of the mountain as the Scorpios landed behind him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Phoenix I challenge you to a fight to the death and you will not rise again from your ashes." Said Saddam a few seconds later the volcanoes started to sake as lava spurted out into a twister thing greens eyes appeared and it glowed with rage.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" You know that was the lamest challenge call I have ever heard?" said Amy  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Black Plague flew towards the base of the mountain with a few Scorpios behind him. A voice said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Unicorn appear before me so I can slaw you and sell your horn." It said the earth trembled and a crack in the mountain appeared in the shadows of the mountain hole appeared green eyes and blades glowing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Prepare to eat dirt." Said Trel as she got her game on by putting on some game music on.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
We are going to be in Harry Potter! Cool! Thanks Banchy! The info that Banchy needs is What House you want to be in? What wand? What Animal? Put that in your Review please and I will try to make the chapters longer. My answers for you Banchy is for Savanna Gryffindor for the house, Unicorn Hair 10 inch willow wand, for animal ether a black cat with a crescent moon and sun named Eclipse or a black owl named Eclipse also. For Jason Gryffindor, 8 inch oak Dragon String Heart, a black owl named Killer. Peace!  
  
  
  
  
  
Shadow Fox 


	21. A clash of the Titians

I do not own Gundam Wing. So you guys are actually alive sorry Talian about you be sick. Any way on with the story!  
  
  
  
  
  
Nikita saw fighting near and in the city she knew it was time to go and fight her battle she left Wufie on the ground he was sleeping and hopefully he will stay like that.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quatra, Duo, and Trowa were surrounded and still trying to figure out who was firing at those Mobile Suits. The Mobile Suit were coming but no allies shots were fired. Dust was building up in the city they couldn't see anything. Zechs soon appeared on their screens he said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I'll try to make contact with what ever is helping us." He attempted but nothing was getting through.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Flashback**  
  
  
  
  
  
Treize and Zechs in Treizes office.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" There are more Gundams?" Zechs asked in pure shock.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Yes, Zechs but their not from this world."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" What are you saying they're some kind of aliens?" he asked  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Not exactly," said Treize as he took a rose out of the vase and smelt it. " Their from another dimension."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" That's not possible Treize you have gone out of your mind." Said Zechs as he left the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
' Its my only chance.' Thought Zechs he turned on the loud speaker and ever communication device in Tallgeese III.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Attention all Gundam Pilots," he stated  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Um Zechs were right here." Stated Duo  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I'm not talking to you Duo now shut up!" Zechs shouted  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Sorry," grumbled Duo  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" What are you doing Zechs?" asked Noin Zechs ignored her and continued.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I know your out their some where and I beg you please show yourself." A few seconds went by then a few minutes until their radars were going off showing many Mobile Suit were fighting in a certain area and soon disappearing only two dots were left and they started advancing towards the city. Through the dust they saw what looked like a huge bear and heavily armored mobile suit coming towards them. The Mobile Suit that were surrounding them were ether taken down by a shower of bullets or a deadly slash of the golden claw. Soon the bear transformed into a Mobile Suit that looked like Eypon except the wings and it was green. The 3 Gundam Pilots knew exactly who one of the Gundams were and they weren't sure of who the second one was. They were about to say something when the 2 Gundams were tackled to the ground by what looked like a giant scorpion. Dozens flew in and surrounded them they were trapped once again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Back with Trel and Black Plague they started fighting on the ground the Scorpios attacked Ocasta and trust me fighting Black Plague and a new type of Mobile Suit wasn't pretty. Trel fought with all her might and only managed to slice 4 out of 12 Scorpios Black Plague soon had her on the ground with its sword to her head she was praying with all her might for some sort of miracle to happen. She heard bagpipes when she looked up Black Plague was distracted and that gave her enough time to use her electric field to get rid of the rest of the Scorpios surprisingly it worked but it had no effect on Black Plague who was still had the sword in its hand. She quickly got back up and chopped off Black Plagues head the Mobile Suit soon started going hay wire and started running around like a chicken with out its head. She hit it one more time and it was down for the count she breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly someone jumped out of the cockpit and ran into the forest.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Hey you!" Trel shouted and she stepped out of her cockpit and started running after the figure.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Stop right there you punk!" (Yes ladies and gentlemen she has her helmet on.) and the bagpipes were still playing off in the distance.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Amy was fighting her battle fiercely as she flew up to the sky dodging enemy fire. She sliced 3 Scorpios with her scythe and burnt one with her flamethrower. She also fought with uneven odds and she was loosing pretty badly. She was up in the air when she was slammed by Cyclopes she was falling to the ground and the Scorpios making it impossible to pull up fired fast shots. She was looking for a way out of this mess until the shots stopped firing and she heard bagpipes she quickly pulled and started spinning scythe around slicing the Scorpios in half she soon found her next target and sliced him in half Saddam ejected from the Mobile suit and had a parachute on letting him come down to earth safely. (I think I'm being to kind let's spice up things a bit.) Amy and Hinotomia Phoenixa floated with Saddam down its wing glowing a fiery red she said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I'm going to whale on you American Style!" she shouted and started to laugh evilly " when you get down of course." She said Saddam started to laugh nervously as Amy sliced the parachute with her scythe.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Savanna was fighting above water creating a mist so it would be easier to get her victims. She sliced 4 out of the 12 mobile suits with her whip as she snuck around in the fog. She didn't notice any of the Scorpios near her or Apocalypse until she was pushed in the water she felt the cockpit being crushed and some water started leaking in she started praying her oxygen tanks were on their last few minutes of air. She then heard bagpipes being played above the water she found the strength with in her to slice off Bin heads Mobile Suit with her sword. She did and quickly finished off the rest of the Scorpios she landed Storm Shadow on the beach she fell out of the cockpit breathing for air she soon saw what seemed to be a Mobile Suit playing the bagpipes and wearing a skirt?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" What the heck is that?" she gasped on her back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Matthew was in base in an old fashion show down walking slowly to his prize. Suddenly Dekim had a gun to Relena's head and said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Come any closer and the Minster is dead."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cliffhanger! I love those! The next chapter won't be up until next Saturday or this Sunday if I get my assignments done early. Also for all of you to answer how would you like to capture the guy you were fighting? Like tackle him to the ground, beat him to a plump, it can be anything with in reason you can't have football team of 300 pound fleshing eating, man eater take Saddam apart now could we? Where's the fun in that? I would admit it would be so cool to see Saddam get his ass kicked by a football player. 


	22. Surviving the Storm of War

I do not own Gundam Wing. Okay lets get ready to rumble! Note to HeeroYue195 you didn't answer Banchy's question so could you please do that? Thanks! Also like I stated in my previous chapters if you need information for your story type it in your review and I will type it up in the next chapter. I might add some cussing cause of the surprises that will happen if you want me to stop say so in the review. Also I want you guys to know I think I will do a Pokemon Fic, but not like this one. So if you are interested tell me I 'll save a spot for you.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Zechs, Trowa, Duo, Quatra, and Noin were surrendered the 2 unknown Gundams were still on the ground trying to fight their way back up. The group heard bagpipes and then shots were fired and the unknown Mobile Suits were down on the ground. Through the mist that had some how appeared in the city were figures with guns and skirts? In the lead of the army was a Mobile Suit playing the bagpipes. Duo was laughing his head of at the skirts, while the other 4 were just straying at the skirt wearing army. That gave the 2 unknown Gundams to fight back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jason and Nikita were down on the ground trying to fight against the enemy when they felt less weight on their Gundam they pulled and fired at the enemy who were smoking like a roast turkey on Thanksgiving dinner. Nikita looked at the army as well as Jason  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" What the heck is that?" Nikita practically shouted as she fought some of the left over Scorpios.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" It's a few of my friends helping out in the war," said Fred Dannon he appeared on the screen with a pair of bagpipes in his hand " we are known as the a Leprechauns small group isn't it?" Fred grinned as he ordered his group to keep firing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" That's not small that's a whole freak'n army!" stated Jason as he threw his hands up in the air and shot some missiles.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Oasma was practically crawling out of the ocean coughing out water onto the sand he stood and slowly made his way on to the dry sand. He continued walking down the beach until he heard some laughing he turned around to see Savanna on horse (Don't know how she got it just go with the it.) with a lasso in her hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Heheheheheh are you a stray calf?" Savanna stated with slight laugh as she moved the lasso above her head.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" What the?" he stated in pure confusion.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" It would be more fun for me if ya ran." She said with devil grin on her face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Uh oh," Said Oasma as he ran down the beach being followed by Savanna who was shouting  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Yee-haw! Get along little doggie!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Guys!!!! They got horses!" he shouted  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I'm gonna get ya!" she said as she finally made the lasso go around Oasma as he fell to the ground and ate dirt Savanna quickly dismounted and tied him up like a calf. When she was done she throw her hands up in the air and said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Thank You!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Mighty Ducks 3 I do not own.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Trel was running on foot to catch with the creep who was a chicken and ran away from her she found a short cut that lead up a hill. She found the guy stopping and sitting on a rock catching his breathe. She was right above him and she was grinning ear to ear, she finally got enough nerve to slid down the hill shouting a war and tackled the guy to the ground he was on his stomach and he was wearing a mask. She grabbed what hair he had and stated slamming his face into the ground and saying things like  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" You should never take me on you masked person! I would call you a chicken, but that would insult the chickens!" the guy was practically half way into ocoma when suddenly Trel flipped him over and tied his wrist up and dragged him to his Gundam or what was left of it she soon tied him up to the leg of Black Plague.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" You know I think I should remove that mask of yours." She said she removed and found the bloody face of Treize.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Holy Shit!" she said as she dropped the mask on to the ground Treize was groaning in pain. She carefully examined his face it was torn up, bleeding, and looked pretty bad.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Well I think I did a bang up job by cracky!" she said as she started to walk back to Ocasta. She said to herself  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Damn I knew I was good, but not that damn good to defeat Treize." Then it hit her and she shouted cheerfully  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I defeated Treizes sorry ass!" she said as she danced around on the way over to Ocasta.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Amy was waiting patiently for her victim to reach the ground she was already on the ground waiting. He landed and he started running down hill and perused on foot and shouted things like  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Hey! Saddam get your sorry ass over here!" she said Saddam tripped on a rock and hit the ground and then it was Amy's turn to go in there and open a can of whop ass on him. As she did some wrestling moves like the peoples elbow, rock bottom, and all that good stuff she said as Saddam tried to escape but Amy grabbed him and said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" You're not going any where!" she said, " Now come over here and take your medicine like a good boy!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Nooo!!!!" he shouted as he tried to crawl out of the grasp of Amy, but was soon dragged down. A few more scream and shouts from Saddam and it was over, Saddam was dazed and you can see his eyes going around in circles. He legs were broken thanks to Amy as she dusted herself off and started walking towards Hintama Phoenixa.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Help somebody! I have been beaten up by a American Girl and I think I have broken both of my legs I will stand up and see." There was a loud blood turning scream Amy grimaced as she looked over her shoulder.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Yes they are broken and the bone has gone through the skin and it's starting to smell like rotten flesh, which is not good!" he said (Incase your wondering this is from Austin Powers 2 I do not own.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" It sure as hell isn't." mumbled Amy  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Matthew was at a stand off with Dekim who had a gun pointed at Relena's head.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Know Dekim," as Matthew calmly walked to the trio. " Lets put the gun down and lets take about this like a gentlemen,"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Don't make me laugh!" he chuckled " You may think that I'm evil but I'm not stupid and I'm an evil master mind!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" No your not." Stated Matthew as he made his way closer to the trio.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" What did you just say?" said Dekim  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Your semi-evil, quizi-evil, you're the margin of evil, you're the diet- coke of evil 1 calorie less not evil enough." Said Matthew (Come on you got know where that's from I do not own.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I am evil I am the ultimate evil!" he shouted as he some how let go of Relena as she ran for cover at the time Matthew shot Dekim and he was on the ground bleeding.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" You maybe the ultimate evil, but I'm the ultimate good you jackass." He said he walked up to Relena who was shaking in her corner scared Matthew walked up and hugged her and stroked her hair.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Its okay everything is fine now, Relena." Matthew said in calming voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Matthew?" she asked in a tearful voice as he looked at him through the helmet.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Hold it right there?" said Dekim in a half haggard voice a bullet was fired at the two love birds, Matthew held on to her tight blocking the bullet.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Watch out Miss Relena!" shouted Mariamaia as she took the hit form the bullet and hit the ground. Matthew pulled out his gun and fired it a Dekim who was dead in an instant. Matthew grabbed Mariamaia to see if she was still breathing she was.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Warning self destruct in 2:00 minutes and counting." Said a computerized voice Matthew picked up Mariamaia and told Relena  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I think its time to exit." The duo ran out of the base Matthew kept the time in his head they were outside in the snow.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
' 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,' he thought the base was going to explode, but then Shinning Bird Wing came down and swooped them up into the sky a second later the base exploded.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Man talk about the fourth of July." He said in his cockpit Mariamaia was in his lap holding on to dear life with Relena in the cockpit with him. There was some Scorpios left over so he had to fight those to got the hell out of here. He sliced and diced them into little tiny pieces, when he was down he contacted the others and he said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Hey guts mission complete, meet us by the huge lake in the forest and Trel hope your good at removing bullets, um Nikita please dear good have some herbs with you." Said Matthew  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The five Gundams received the message and blasted off from where they were and the other Gundam Pilots followed a few minutes later.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Like it? Hate it? Review! Hope this was a long enough chapter for you next chapter I have no clue when it will be up. Peace!  
  
  
  
Shadow Fox 


	23. Operation

I do not own Gundam Wing. My computer cannot bring up my Word Document so I am writing on my Laptop, so it might take awhile to get the stories so any way on with the story!  
  
  
  
  
  
The 5 Gundam's found Shining Bird Wing kneeling and cockpit opened near the almost frozen lake in the middle of the forest it was small clearing so all of the Gundam could fit. The 5 Americans jumped out of their Gundams and ran towards Shining Bird Trel was carrying her med kit and Nikita carrying her herbs all of the pilots had their helmets on and they ran towards the Gundam. It was snowing lightly as they ran they came they found Relena holding Mariamaia with Matthew's jacket covering her she was breathing hard and she was sweating even it was 55 degrees. Matthew was no where in sight until they someone jumped out of the cockpit and walked towards them it was Matthew with out his helmet his lips were blue and he was pale, he didn't want to show his discomfort so he tried to get his perfect solider composer on but before he could say anything Trel cut him off  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Matthew for god sakes get a jacket on before you freeze your ass off!" she said as she rushed to Mariamaia her patient she immediately called Nikita over to help her with the surgery.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Savanna and Amy went to gather things for a fire as Jason ran back to his Gundam to see if had a tent or something he did and the tent was set up it even had and inflatable matters in it. Mariamaia was lifted into the tent carefully as Trel and Nikita put on some rubber gloves and masks and went in the tent. Relena wanted to go in and make sure everything was all right, but she couldn't go in until after the bullet was removed. Relena walked towards the waters edge and looked as the snow fell into the water and melted. Savanna and Amy came back with some firewood and Amy cleared a spot to put a fire she started building as Savanna went into the woods to find some food. Jason who was in his Gundam at the time was looking out for enemies were asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Inside the tent Trel and Nikita were working quickly to remove the bullet from Mariamaia's body. Nikita gave Mariamaia some herbs so she wouldn't fell any pain she damped some water on her forehead to bring down the fever.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Scalp," said Trel as Nikta handed the item she worked her way in to the wound.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Clippers," she said Nikita handed her clippers finally the sound of a bullet hitting a dish was the end of it they wrapped her rubbed some herbs on Maramaia covered her up in a blanket and left the tent for her to get some rest.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Savanna was working on the soup that was on the fire Matthew was on a log warming up by the fire and Amy went to go get some more wood as Jason slept the night away. Trel and Nikita came out of the tent as they removed their gloves, which were kind of bloody from the operation. Trel and Nikita gave a sigh of relief as they sat down on the log with Matthew.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Well the operation was a success. What do you think Niki?" asked Trel as she looked in to the fire and then at her friend.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I think it went better than expected." She said as she warmed her self up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Savanna handed out some tea for them to drink still no sign of Amy with the wood and the fire was getting low. Matthew stood up and left the trio and went to talk to Relena who was still standing by herself still looking at the water. The girls knew he had to do this by himself and hopefully they weren't next to get their heads bitten off by the pilots.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" So," Savanna started as she took a sip of her tea " will Mariamaia walk again?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Relena was cold physically and mentally she was mad at Matthew and other American Pilots. They were here and they didn't know about man was she pissed. She felt a jacket on her shoulders she knew it was Matthew he stood next to her and handed her some tea. They stood in silence for a few minutes until Relena said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Why?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Why what?' said Matthew calmly  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Why did are you here? I thought you were dead," she stated  
  
  
  
  
  
" I wasn't dead at the beginning of this whole mess." He said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" How long have you been here?" said Relena as she took a sip of the tea.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" 2 months." He said Relena spat out her tea and shouted  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" 2 months! 2 months and you didn't take the time to see me!" she said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" It was an order and if I did see you," said Matthew as he trailed off.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Come on spit it out!" she shouted as she looked at him  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" If I did come to see you, you would have been killed! OKAY!" he shouted back. Relena looked hurt and confused at the same time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Look Relena I wanted to see so bad in the ball room when you gave that speech I wanted to be there with you. When you were crying in the cell at Mariamaia's colony and base I wanted to hold and tell you everything would be all right, but I couldn't and I wanted to so bad." He said as he looked at the ground Relena stood their in silence.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Look if you don't forgive me I understand, but know this I'm sorry." He said quietly as he lifted up her chin and looked into her eyes. He slowly turned and walked away until Relena spinned him around and kissed him. They broke apart and she said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I knew it was you in the base." She said quietly Matthew was in shock " besides I can never forget those eyes."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" You little," Matthew was cut off by her kissing him. They heard clapping and cheers of joy from the campfire the trio was standing up and clapping. They blushed and walked over to the trio, Relena asked the girls how they were and stuff, but in the middle of one of the discussions they heard bag pipes playing " Scotland the Brave" Amy had appeared out of the forest with Fred Dannon playing the bagpipes and his group following along playing the drums.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Amy shouted " Mommy, they followed me home can I keep him?" the grouped laugh at the sight. Jason came sleepily and was tripping all over the place and he sat with the group and drank his tea.  
  
  
  
The next chapter might not be coming out until next week. Peace!  
  
  
  
  
  
Shadow Fox 


	24. Uh, oh we're in trouble

Way a go Banchy can't wait for the next chapter! Any way on with business I'm leaving the ending up to you guys, you have 2 options number 1 We stay or number 2 we go its your choice. I do not own Gundam Wing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The 5 Americans sat around while the two lovebirds went off somewhere namely Relena and Matthew. Jason sleeping in his Death Fortress again while the 4 American girls sat around the campfire. Trel and Nikita went into the tent to check on Mariamaia and Savanna went in her Gundams to do mateince on them. Amy went with Fred and his group to bring their mobile suits in.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Trel was rebandging Mariamaia wound and Nikita went to find herbs to stop any infection. The tent flapped opened and she heard footsteps walking towards her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Good timing Niki, I was just about," she turned to face who she thought was Nikita and she turned to see Duo with a smug look on his face arms crossed and all. She screamed and backed away and realized the state her patient was in she quickly pushed Duo who fighting back he was finally out and Trel finished up her work and stepped outside to see Duo sitting on a log still looking at her with that cheesy grin.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Hello, Trel." He said flatly as he looked at her " Long time no see." Trel started to laugh nervously and started making a mad dash to the woods Duo was not to far behind.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Savanna was in her cockpit re-wiring and everything she sent sparks flying everywhere a few hit her on the hand, which burned it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Damn it!" she shouted as she blew on her hand, she grabbed an ace bandage and went to the lake she dipped her hand in the water, which was very cold I might add. She slowly pulled it out and wrapped it, she didn't want to tell the others of her old injury flared up in her wrist that and those sparks activated it. She turned around started walking back to her Gundam when she reached the cockpit some one was sitting there. She summoned her sword and called out  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Come out who ever you are." She said coldly Trowa emerged hands up in the air and smirk on his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Trowa?" she said shockingly his smirk grew; he was in crouching postisition about to flip when Savanna said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Oh shit," she said as she started running to the forest.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nikita was still picking through some herbs to help Mariamaia heal faster. She stood up and started walking back she saw heard someone scream it sounded like Trel she ran fast to see what was wrong. She came to the campsite to find no one there she rushed in the tent to see Mariamaia was unharmed and still alive. Rubbed some of the herbs on Mariama and left the tent.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I have to go I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP. Peace!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shadow Fox 


	25. We Like to Party!

I do not own Gundam Wing. WORK, WORK, WORK, and MORE WORK! ." Well enough about my ranting, I have to say great job Banchy and Talian the Harry Potter story is looking great and I can't wait to see it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nikita exited out of the tent and say Wufie eyes closed and sipping on some tea.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Its about time, Jason." He said as he looked up and saw her he dropped his cup and stood up slowly walking slowly like animal stalking its prey.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Hehehehehehe, um Hi!" she said as she started to back away from him, but soon realized that the tent was blocking her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wufie was standing right in front with a smirk on his face and arms crossed. There was no way out for Nikita and she tried to pull off the sweet and innocent look on her face, giving her just enough time to high tail it to Kodiac. She tried to avoid his eyes but he stood a bit higher than her she tried to slid to the left but Wufie's arm was suddenly there and his smirk with it when she looked up at him. Nikita was starting to laugh nervously and closed her eyes pretending that he wasn't there, but she was soon brought back to reality by you guessed it Wufie's warm lips. It started off soft, because of Nikita trying to pull back, Wufie grabbed her shoulders and rubbed them making her relax and give in to the kiss, which soon grew passionate. They broke away with Wufie still holding on to Niki he whispered into her ear  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Thank you my little fairy." He said as he closed in on her mouth again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" You are most welcome." She said with a slight smirk on her face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Amy was in Phoenix walking through the forest with the Leprechauns flowing behind. She was getting annoyed by them playing the same thing on the drums and bagpipes she was about to slam her head into the screen because of this. When her screen was going off showing a mobile suit approaching them Wing 0 landed in front of them a few minutes later with nothing in its hand. Amy knew it was time to go she flew Phoenix up into the night, she continued to fly while Heero chased her down in Wing 0. Which to her surprise wasn't damaged after the fight with Wufie. Phoenix was running low on fuel not wanting to ruin her she brought her down and jumped out of the cockpit and ran for dear life. But a cold metal hand grabbed her and brought her to Wing 0's cockpit it opened a few seconds later to reveal Heero with smile on his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I don't find this funny! Heero Yue!" she shouted Heero chuckled a bit and walked towards her. Heero put a hand behind her head,  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" How dare you do this to me and your suppose to be a Gundam Pilot! Your suppose to hunt down your victims! Not pick them up with your Gundam!" She said as she tried to pull away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Oh you're a victim alright," he said as he kissed her suddenly his mouth was hungry for the inside of her mouth, which she eventual gave in.  
  
  
  
  
  
Savanna was running through the dark and cold woods, she could here Trowa running through the forest she ran faster deeper and deeper through the forest. It was cold, her hand was hurting worse than before, but she continued running. She stopped suddenly and noticed she was at the cliffs wall with nowhere to go except back into the woods and into to Trowa. She was breathing hard and she ran back into the forest, she heard footsteps ahead of her she knew it had to be Trowa. She looked above her and saw branches which gave her an idea she jumped up into the air grabbed the branch with her good hand and pulled her self up onto to the branch. She leaned against the tree breathing deeply her breath could be seen in the night air she covered her mouth as Trowa went past her a few seconds later she breathed a sigh of relief. She thought the safest way to make it through the woods was by jumping branch to branch. When she thought she was safe and out of grasp of Trowa she jumped down to the ground she then started walking calmly back to camp.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Well that was easy enough." She said as she wiped some of the sweat of her forehead.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Oh really," stated Trowa who was right in front of her on a branch with a smirk on his face. He jumped down and was right in front of her she was shocked and jumped back words and landed on her back her arm was now in extreme pain. She closed her eyes to block out the pain but when she reopened them she noticed her oaklys were gone. Trowa was looking at her with the oaklys in his hand and a smirk on his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Trowa, give those back now!" she shouted as sat up and tried to grab them with her bad hand but quickly recalled as a shot of pain went through her arm. She gritted her teeth in pain, she slowly stood up dizzy from the pain and cold. She stood and held her arm and was falling back wards Trowa grabbed her hand making her fall forward on to his chest he looked down at her with a concerned look on his face, Savanna with her eyes closed said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Thanks," said Savanna with a hint of pain in her voice. Trowa nodded and lifted her chin she opened her eyes Trowa pressed his lips on her and soon started to kiss forcefully like never before.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Trel was also running through the forest making her way around the trees. She stopped at some rocks and sat down it was at a base of a cliff. She was breathing hard when she sat. When she was bout to get back up she was tackled to the ground by Duo who was on top of her with a huge grin his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Hiya, Trela!" He said  
  
  
  
  
  
" Dou," she growled  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Now I don't for that tone." He said as he waved hi finger up in the air.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Then what do you care for?" she asked  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" You," he said as he sealed it off with a kiss.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The 4 American girls explained what was going on and why they couldn't see them, there was no yelling or anything. They decided to keep the stories about there little secret agent plans to themselves.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Matthew and Relena were kissing quietly by the fire as Jason slept in his cockpit sleeping the night away. Suddenly all of the American pilots disappeared from there spots with the others. They appeared in their forms when the left for back home wings, armor, and auroras glowing they were in a circle. They were in some type of crystal colors glowing lightly as everyone tried to figure out what the heck was going on. A white ball of light appeared before them and it was quiet for a few moments until the white ball said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Well done my friends, well done indeed." It said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Remind me to put this on my top ten most freakiest things that ever happened in my life." Said Jason  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Ditto," stated Savanna  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"This is not freaky Griffin it's your destiny."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Right," said Nikita as she floated and crossed her arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Seriously it is." It said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Yeah right then pigs are going to fly." Said Amy just then a pig with wings flew by. Every one was silent for a few seconds.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Never mind." Said Amy quickly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" What do you want with us?" asked Trel  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Nothing except tell you that you are staying if you like." Said the ball.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" You mean we can stay here in the Gundam Dimension?" asked Matthew with hope in his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Yes," came the repile. Ever one in the room started dancing and some music started blaring out of nowhere, but the partying stopped when they realized what about there families and friends back home.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I knew this would come up." Said the light. A few seconds later a jewel came up to them and started glowing it was in a shape of their Guardian animal.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" These well take you back to your world and can bring you back here, so in other words you can come back here when ever you please." And now every one was happy and dancing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" But be warned," said the light " your job isn't done yet." The light disappeared and everyone was in the middle of the campfire the pilots came running out of the forest and to them.  
  
  
  
  
  
Fred came running out of the forest and shouted  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Trieze, Osama, and Saddam have escaped!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" TREIZE!" shouted Wufie  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Uh oh," said the group.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Round 3 ding-ding-ding." Said Jason  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Its over, but guess what we are staying and we still get to kick the 3 amigos ass. Peace! Oh there will be a little surprise in the near future for us.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shadow Fox 


End file.
